Lovers of the dark
by Dancing star 890
Summary: Olivia was turned into an immortal at just fifteen years old. Used as a lure and protection for her coven, the blonde haired beauty captures the attention of the Volturi with her unique gift. And because of the size of the coven she's a part of, Aro uses it to his advantage to lure Olivia over to his guard, causing an unforeseen consequence between two vampires who manipulate it...
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down everywhere, and the trees creaked and groaned with the brutal winds that swept across the Yorkshire countryside. Olivia sighed as she stood outside, feeling the water soaking down to her ice cold skin, creating a thin layer of frost. It was times like this she longed for, when she didn't have a care in the world, and the world didn't have a care for her. But with another world war approaching, as stupid as it might sound, she was concerned for her safety. Germany was rumoured to have planes that could drop bombs over England, but England had the same. Those bombs might land in the intermediate area, and the possibilities that an explosive device being used to destroy vampires hadn't been explored. She didn't want to be a test subject in that experiment.

She walked forward, being illuminated by the moon high up in the sky. Her skin gave off the faintest glittering, a mere product of the moon being brightened by the sun behind it. It's judgemental stare unnerved her, but her crimson red eyes stared up at it, unmoving. Her pale full lips curved into a small, longing smile. Oh, how she longed to be free from all of her responsibilities. To be as wild of the wind that made the trees creak and groan with its force, to be as wild as the animals whose heartbeats she could hear, the mandatory organ pumping the only liquid that could sustain her around the small, frail bodies of the deer about a mile east.

Her diet was human blood. Her creator demanded it, voicing how only that course of diet could keep her as strong as she was needed to protect the rest of them. It made her sigh. Her human life was miserable now, looking back on the little pieces that she could at least remember. It was like someone had thrown mud in her eyes, an almost impossible screen that nothing could penetrate and see what laid on the on the other side. She'd pleaded with her subconscious to allow her to remember those precious memories, but it was to no avail. It was hopeless, like pounding at a brick wall. It wouldn't move, but would only cause you bodily harm.

She shook her head subconsciously. Stupid saying. With vampire strength, that wall would come tumbling and crumbling down. Stupid strange human sayings.

A breath of air passed her, and she glanced to her right briefly. "Enjoying the moonlight?" Her creator, a three hundred year old vampire by the name of Geoffrey commented coolly.

"I like the simple things the others overlook, Geoffrey." She replied quietly. "I might be cruel the majority of the time, but I have my tender and weakest moments. Can I help you with something?"

"We need you to lure in a few humans to sustain Penelope. Her constant whining is beginning to irritate Gerald and Veronica." Olivia nodded after a moment. "I assume that you'd like me to leave immediately then."

"What a pointless question. I'd rather not have our home tore apart by a savage newborn, Olivia. Go, now. Bring back two or three, whichever you can scrounge up. Go, and be back before the hour comes to its end."

* * *

The wind whipped her wild blonde curls as she walked through the town, some street lamps flickering as she walked underneath them. She hummed, well aware of the two human men, both drunk and belligerent, stumbling behind her. They were a good twenty feet away, and after catching a glimpse of her beautiful immortal face, had began tailing her immediately. It was the same every time. Humans controlled by their lust, their longing. Either way, they still all met the same sticky end.

She enjoyed the prospect of being followed, but only when she knew who or what it was. It was unnerving when someone she wasn't aware of was following her. She had had the same feeling when Geoffrey was following her as a human, and that was over two decades ago. It still stuck with her to this day, all twenty two years, five months and eleven days later. She counted each minute, every second. She could have had children by now, not that she wanted them anyway.

Suddenly, a feeling came over her, one she hadn't felt in all those years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds. She froze, eyes bulging out of her head as she came to an abrupt standstill. Even though it just wasn't possible, the ghost feeling of her hairs on the back of her neck rippled across her neck, unnerving her. It was strange. To have put that stomach churning feeling away for over two decades, and then have it appear again. It could only mean one thing, and one thing only.

Someone was watching her.

Olivia adjusted her coat tighter around her, a stolen garment she'd acquired about five years ago. She didn't honestly care. But it was a human tendency, to think that a mere garment of easily rippable fabric could shield you from a horror so potent which she was sure was following her. Geoffrey had almost been _gentle_ with his turning of her compared to how other immortals did it. She knew of the savagely that her kind possessed, and just to think about it made her shudder. She could be cruel, wicked, deceitful, but she would never force a change on another the way other vampires did.

Continuing to where Geoffrey had her usually lure prey, she could feel the prickling sensation increase tenfold. It made her stone skin crawl. She swallowed, attempting to soothe her own burn that scalded her throat.

A hand grabbed her, pulling her into an alley. It was Geoffrey, and he shook his head. "Some stupid mortals decided to enter out territory. Penelope sated herself through them. We'll dispose of these humans ourselves. Lure them into here."

And she did, with a simple flirtatious smile and a slow walk into the alley again. The youngest, a man of no more than twenty three, sagged in her grasp as he ran dry, and she tossed him away, lip curling in disgust. That was the part about feeding that she hated the most. You were never completely sated, always thirsting for more. It was like drinking from the fountain of youth. Once you drank from the waters of eternal youth, you would never be pleased with what you received. They always ran dry too soon.

Flames scorched both now bloodless bodies, and a hand appeared on her shoulder. "We need to head on back. I want to make sure that Penelope isn't a pile of ashes." A wry smile tugged at her mouth before, in using her immortal speed, she raced past him, jumping over buildings, using the nights darkness as a cover for her unnatural abilities.

Oh, how she loved the dark, and not just because she could control it. It had served as her own protection as a child from her father's heavy hand. She had often hid away in the shadows of various rooms, praying never to be found. Her mother was like the light to her family's own darkness, the darkness her father caused with his abuse of both alcohol and her own physical abuse. But after the riding accident, never again. No soothing light. Only the fear, and the gut wrenching pain, both emotional, mental and physical.

The wind whipped her hair around her face, and soon they came to the tiny clearing with the underground storm drains that served as their home. Then that neck hair raising feeling was back, and she stopped once more. The older vampire, both physically and actually stopped too. He frowned. "What is it?"

"Someone is watching us. I could feel it while I was luring those two mortals." Her eyes met him, fearful. "Who do you think it is?"

"I don't kno-" He then grimaced, grunting softly as in pain. Then he grimaced even more. "Yes I do. Olivia, go inside, now." He commented wearily, and she frowned herself, turning around and her eyes widened as she saw the gathering of about twenty vampires not too far from where they both stood.

"Were you watching me?" She demanded, all self preservation gone, only irritation. Geoffrey tugged on her coat sharply. "Inside, Olivia. Go, now. Bring Veronica and Gerald out. I'll call for you if I need you."

She glanced into his eyes, seeing little anxiousness and worry there, but annoyance at her blatant disregard for his first order. She nodded with a small, anxious smile. "I will."

Olivia walked over to the storm drains entrance, not bothering to unwind the metal chain, simply grabbing both gate sides, and yanking them open. The metal groaned with the force, creaking in protest. It was an unpleasant smell which floated up, but by now, she was so used to it that it didn't even bother her anymore. Nothing did anymore really.

She didn't even have to talk loud. A simple 'Veronica, Gerald. Geoffrey wants you both outside.' spoke in a normal loudness or quietness did the trick, for in less than a second later, two dark blurs breezed past her, the gates creaking again. She smiled a small smile to herself, pulling her coat off and placing it over her arms, which when folded, she pressed to her flat stomach. Life was good, but for some reason, those cloaked people brought an uneasy feeling to her. Something wasn't right, big time.

* * *

Sure enough, something wasn't right. Geoffrey had called everyone else outside, with the exception of her. He had gave her a look, told her to make herself scarce, and then left. He'd even brought Penelope out, a newborn of no more than three weeks. That was a danger in itself.

Olivia frowned. They should have been back by now, and the worried feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach intensified. She stood, and with footsteps akin to those as ghost footsteps, she crept out of the room. Screw what Geoffrey had said. She needed to know they were all alright, and that those strangers had left.

She didn't go the way she'd came in. There were a number of entrances and exits, a few even leading to the nearby cities and towns. But she took the one that led onto an embankment. It have the individual a good looking over point on the clearing that led to the main entrance of the storm drains. She'd be able to see everything there.

She soon wished she hadn't. Grief screamed in her head, and she staggered backwards, hand over her mouth like she was going to be sick, even though that was impossible. She might be cruel, she might be deceitful and she might have a certain level of sadism about her, but she could not deal with watching the only family she had even known being destroyed.

Fires were everywhere, at least seven, one for each member of her coven. She watched, wishing she could cry, as Penelope kicked and screamed ' _no no no please_ ' over and over again.

That was soon cut off as a dark skinned vampire pulled her into a headlock, her head smashing like China plates, the sound like chalk on a blackboard. Her eyes squeezed shut, unable to watch anymore. Despair swept through her entire body, and then came the pain.

She screamed a blood curdling scream, fire weaving a dangerous pattern through her entire body, like flames licked at her marble skin in torment, grinning devilishly as they did.

No. That was just the source behind her pain, whose lips curled up as she released Olivia from her witch torture. Olivia gasped, even though she had no reason to due to her lungs not needing to function no more. The fire had been in every vein of her body, making her feel like she too was being turned to ashes, that she had been buried in one of those over half a dozen funeral pyres. She had been barely able to hear her own screams over the pain in her ears.

She lifted her head shakily, noticing the small group watching her now, a few looking below her. Dread filling her, she glanced down, springing to her feet with wide eyes as she saw two men heading for her.

They were menacingly taller than her with her height of just 4'8 feet tall. One looked to be almost two feet taller her, the other about a foot and a half. They were like giants to her, but the leaner and the one with the frosted blonde hair who was looking excited at the prospect of a chase. The hulking giant was the same, and her head whipped around, her soaking wet blonde curls flying across her face with a wet slapping sound. Her ruby red eyes landed on a boulder that was used to block another entrance. It had became flooded recently, and to prevent the area they had sealed up and were using, the boulder had been used as a plug of sorts to stop the surrounding countryside from flooding.

She shoved it, sending it hurling down the embankment. The taller out of her chasers sidestepped it immediately, but it gave her enough time just to run back the way she'd came. She didn't endure the fiery pain of the transformation over twenty years ago just to die now when she had the rest of eternity. Hell no.

She ran to her little enclosure, slamming various gates shut along the way. Her water ridden hair flung droplets everywhere, making tiny splashing sounds as the tunnels began to flood, ruining her expensive branded shoes. In the distance, she could hear the gates being opened again. They were relentless, that she was sure of, whoever they were. One thing she was definitely sure of though was that they didn't want to just _talk_. That was out of the window. Another human strange saying.

She grabbed her mothers locket that hung on a small peg on the concrete wall. It was all that she had of her, and no high and mighty intruding vampire coven was going to take that away from her. She pulled it over her head before continuing on her hopeful escape, and glancing back the way she'd just came, she saw the two men heading straight for her. She ran further up the tunnel where the water wouldn't reach because it was up a somewhat slanted slope, and slammed another rusty metal gate shut before bending over and yanking at a metal manhole cover that lead further down. They led to various escape routes, some even leading as far as the closest largely populated city which was over forty miles away. That would have to do.

She jumped down, a white hand reaching for her as she did. Her cream skirt fabric fluttered just out of its reach, irritating the owner of the said hand.

Down here was her territory. The darkness that bathed the tunnels in its loving care soothed her, calmed her. It had done so since she was just a small child of age six. Her mother succumbing to the shivering fever that had took her after the riding accident at deaths mercy had left her with her heavy handed father. His abuse of the alcohol in his study had led him to the abuse of his own daughter. She had learned, from the age of six to the age of fifteen, which was when Geoffrey had taken her, to immerse herself into the shadows that lined each room of the large house. They had protected her, safeguarded her from harm, from the pain of the beating that she would receive if the chores weren't done to perfection. It was like a second mother to her.

Two dull thuds behind her told her that she now wasn't alone again, and she rounded a sharp corner. The occasional lamp lined the wall, some having run out of the oil that powered them, others running on their last legs. Regardless, the still barely lit ones cast a pale amber glow over the grimy walls, illuminating the passange up ahead. She didn't need the light regardless due to her enhanced and advanced sight, but it was still a tad helpful.

Turns out, freedom is short lived.

A hand of similar feeling to her own skin locked around her arm, and she found herself pressed front first against the grimy wall. It was of no use to struggle, because even though she didn't know how, even to move hurt. Someone chuckled darkly. "That was easier than expected."

Olivia was turned around, and a hand locked around her throat. She clawed at the hand that held her up off the ground, her feet barely scraping the floor.

"Master wants her intact, Felix." The leaner and smaller one warned with a hint of a smirk, and Olivia could see 'Felix' grin playfully. "Can always be dismembered and then bodily parts stuck back together." He suggested with a playful tilt of his head as he observed her narrowed eyes.

"How about I remove certain bodily parts of yours and then stick them in the wrong place, bastard?" She managed to wheeze out, and Felix's smile became flirtatious and he grinned wider, splitting his face in half. Never understood that stupid saying thing either. Hm.

"I'd love for you to, but Master wishes to meet you. Best not to keep him waiting." She found herself being pulled along unwillingly, and it felt like she was walking to a certain death, or a certain doom, as the condemned prisoners had described it in books. She was so screwed.

* * *

Olivia wilted under the gleeful stare she was getting from no doubt the nuttiest vampire in the history of vampires. Creep.

"No, my thoughts are mine and mine alone." She grimaced painfully, a sharp wince whistling through her venom coated teeth. She glared at the vampire who'd she'd bitterly named 'blonde witch bitch' in her head. "Would you stop that?" She snapped.

The crazy vampire, Aro, had used her distraction to his advantage, and when she had been snapping at the blonde bitch witch, he snatched up her hand. Her eyes widened and she pulled it away, but it had been more than enough for him to collect the information he needed.

His milky red eyes widened and a bright smile appeared on his face. Rain still poured down around everyone, and she was still being restrained by whom she now knew as Demetri, the prick who'd been able to track her as she'd attempted to run, and Felix, another prick whose winking and cocky smiles were starting to officially get on her nerves. Jerks, as Penelope would have called them.

"The ability ..." Aro paused as if trying to find a way to describe it. One of his 'brothers' glared at him impatiently.

"The ability to manipulate darkness, but you can not make it yourself. Shame. You have to have a source of some kind, to be able to harness it from somewhere." Dread filled Olivia as the excitement she'd at first seen in Geoffrey's eyes appeared in his. " _Magnifico_." He said, as in awe. Olivia glanced down sulkily. Now there was no escaping, not that she could vanish anyway with dear ol' Demetri alive and kicking so to speak.

"I have an offer I'd like to make you, my dear Olivia. You'd make a perfect addition to the Volturi's guard."

"I don't want to be an addition to anything that destroyed my family, the only one I'd had in my whole existence. You must be delusional." She countered and he gave a maniacal laugh, amused by her remarked comment. "They made you protect them without any regard for yourself."

"No, they didn't. You think because you destroyed them you know everything? You know nothing about me, about what used to be my coven, or what their motives were." She hissed, and a sharp flash of burning pain spread across her body, vanishing as quickly as it had appeared. She scowled, glaring at the blonde bitch witch. "Stop that!"

"Olivia Felton, born 2nd of February, 1901. Mother died when you were six years old, and your father tended to drown his grief in alcohol, thus resulting in the abuse of you until Geoffrey turned you. You long to be free, to have no responsibilities, and you actually think that human made explosives could of destroyed your once coven."

If Olivia had been human, she would have been red. "They could of. You don't know that, unless you've done some sort of experiment regarding that subject. You might know my memories, my thoughts and even what I desire from eternity, but you don't know me. And I don't want to know the Volturi, be a part of it or have anything to do with it at all."

She watched as he glanced behind him at a coaked woman, whose red eyes stared at her, unmoving. She was quite pretty too, Olivia mused subconsciously. Long brown hair was draped across her shoulders as if it had been purposely styled there.

Since she'd been turned at fifteen, she'd only just began to blossom. She had a slender figure, sure enough, and her own hair was the same length as the woman's, but was a mixture of both blonde and brown, giving it a dirty blonde colour look. Her face still retained some of its child-like features, but because of her vampirism, it made her child-like features become beautiful and captivating, thus allowing her to lure prey for her once existing coven to date themselves with.

Suddenly, a prickling sensation overcame her, and she frowned. She could feel herself becoming distant from her burning coven mates, even from Geoffrey, whom she'd had the strongest bond with out of all of them. When Aro took her hand again, she wanted to object but didn't, her frown becoming one of confusion. What was happening to her?

"Now, shall we discuss that offer again, Olivia?" She glanced at Aro, frown smoothing out slightly. And she couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth, no matter how hard she tried. "No need." She replied, still frowning a little as to why she would say her next words, ones that would seal her fate forever.

"I accept."

* * *

 **Authors note -Now, this is the first actual fiction I have published on here so I'm a beginner at publishing on here, but I have already published this fiction on Quotev so some of you might have already read it.**

 **Take care and bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's some pointers:

 **Olivia** : Is not a Mary Sue vampire. She has her dark moments, and you will see a few of them. Not everything is about her, regardless of this fanfiction being about her. Confusing, I know. She isn't a saint, in fact, she's far from it. But she was turned when she was still a child, as fifteen is still a child. So she has a certain level of maturity, but she still has her immature moments. Like temper tantrums, a little like Jane has. It's detailed in **Twilight saga Wikipedia**. Please read to understand more.

 **Rating** : Fair warning- This is an M-rated story! If you don't like it, there's the door. Bye now.

 **Her gift** : Olivia can control dark matter. Anything that hasn't taken a form, for instance, a pitch black room that no light is creeping into. It's rare that she can take it from somewhere, but considering she was trained in a dark, and just downright disgusting place (my personal opinion ), darkness was in abundance down there. Gross. I hate ucky things.

* * *

Olivia stared up at the ceiling of her now bedroom, laying back on the red silken sheets and doing absolutely nothing. She tried to summon emotion that related to her now dead prior coven mates, but only a strange feeling of detachment filled her. It was strange, to be once against something so strongly, and then be a part of the said thing.

She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking back to when Penelope had been brought back to the storm drains. The small flame coloured haired human had been shaking, terrified, until the pain had set in. Veronica had coddled her during the change, much like she'd done to her herself while the fire had coursed through her own body, making violent, pain filled screams erupt from her own mouth.

Olivia shuddered. It was just like Jane's talent, or 'the blonde bitch witch' as she'd so angrily named her. Bitch was more like it.

She was to be locked away like a priceless jewel. Aro had told her that no one was to know of her existence other than the Volturi themselves, and that she would only appear on the face of a large scale battle, that she was to not do patrol, not do missions. Only be locked away like the precious wives that she could hear the soft and quiet movements of, not fifty feet from where she laid, counting each wood particle in the ceiling. She wanted to miss home, but she just couldn't scrounge up a feeling associated with that particular set of emotions. All she felt was devotion to Aro, to the Volturi, and to the cause of the Volturi, which was to kept the existence of vampires hidden from the humans, some of which lived obliviously just a short distance above her.

Footsteps sounded along the corridor outside her bedroom, and they halted outside her door. Not moving, Olivia sighed. "I can hear who ever it is. What do you want?"

After a moment, the door opened. She glanced up slightly and she inwardly groaned when she saw Jane's twin brother; Alec. She sighed again. "Can I help you with something?" She asked quietly.

"My sister doesn't like you all too much. Master told her the nickname you assigned to her." He stated and her ruby eyes rolled. "Good for Jane. If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone."

"Your insolence will only bring her satisfaction when Master allows her to punish you for it." He continued and Olivia sat up, arms supporting her as she placed them behind her back. "I just watched my creator die. Either leave me alone, or stop threatening me."

"No." He said and her eyes narrowed. "To which one?"

"Both. I enjoy installing fear in others." Her eyes rolled again before she laid back down, staring once again at the ceiling. "I'm not fearful of you. Sorry to disappoint you." She replied quietly, counting the wood particles again. _One, two, three four, five, six..._

There was silence, so she looked at him. A black mist was seeping out of his hands, curling and coiling through the stale air. She sucked in a breath, feeling dust swirl around her no longer functioning lungs. She resumed staring at the ceiling. "I can do that also. That doesn't faze me."

She glanced at him again, and he turned abruptly, shutting the door with more force than necessary. The doorframe rattled, tiny pieces of plaster and dust falling from it. Spoilt brat, she thought inwardly.

* * *

Olivia could feel cracks spreading across her back as she was slammed into the marble floor, and she mentally groaned as she could feel the venom acting like glue, sealing her marble like skin all back together. Her eyes focussed on Felix. "You like beating me up far more than normal."

He grinned widely. "Perhaps. Haven't had someone to train in a small while, have we Demetri?" He glanced at his companion, whose smirk irritated the hell out of her. "Quite true. Not one who doesn't know when to give up either." He replied smoothly and her red eyes narrowed. "Why train me anyway if I'm to never go out?"

She stood wearily as she spoke.

"Well, if your attacked from the sidelines which is where Jane and Alec stand, how would you defend yourself if someone could somehow block your gift?" Felix countered as she dodged an attempt from Demetri to grab her. Her uniform, which was a long dress, gold and red embroidered into it along the collar and sleeves, fluttered just out of his reach. The entire garment was a dark grey, the same shade of Jane and Alec, which irked both vampires beyond belief.

"But no one has blocked Jane and Alec. I remember that from what you told me earlier today." She countered and he chuckled a low, darkly amused chuckle. "True. It was almost funny seeing those two in action for the first time. Had the Romanian coven at a loss while they decimated their hundred recruits."

Her mouth thinned. "You and I have very different opinions of what can be deemed amusing." She commented and she found herself flat on her back again, a small crack in her face which stung as it healed. Bitch.

* * *

Time was dragging past slowly. Olivia had since counted every single wood grain in the ceiling, totalling a number of 1,054,278,578 tiny specs of wood. She'd double checked her total, triple checked and even quadruple checked. And all in the frame of a fortnight.

She watched the bodies being dissolved into an acidic pulp, trying not to wrinkle her nose as she heard the hissing of the strong chemical reacting with the bodies down the drain. Gross. The smell was disgusting too.

She sat on the steps beside Caius, who had seemed to take an interest in her gift. He was the one pushing her, although Aro was too. But he was the craving power fool, the one who wanted global dominance. Nothing satisfied him.

The throne room doors opened, and Felix appeared, dragging a struggling vampire, whose clothes were dirty and disheveled. Aro glanced at her. "Olivia."

She looked at him, tearing her eyes from the condemned vampire. "Yes Master?"

His lip tweaked up at her display of loyalty, although he knew that if there was no Chelsea, there would be no loyalty whatsoever. "I'd like a demonstration. To see it in your memories is one thing, but to see it firsthand..." He trailed off, and she nodded but frowned. "But I need a source from somewhere." She revealed softly.

She watched as he glanced at Alec across the room, whose lip thinned but nodded obediently. The black mist that looked like black vaporised smoke coiled and curled through the air, dust particles swerving like drivers with road rage to avoid touching the foreign substance.

Aro looked back at her. "Go ahead. I'd like to prove a theory of mine." He said with a growing excitement like she had noted in her short time that he tended to become when discovering new opportunities and what those opportunities could provide him.

The smoke was moving slow, coiling to her. Her eyes focussed on it, unmoving, until she opened her palm, and when the tips of her fingers touched it, when the pads of her finger tips grazed it, it became more alert. It was as if it had been jolted with electricity, now running at instead of 100 watts per minute, it was now running at 300 watts per second. It slithered into the palm of her hand, and as it did, she winced loudly, then it slithered back out.

The first time she'd used it was against a neighbouring coven. They'd been causing territorial problems since before she was even born. Geoffrey had lost her creator to them, leaving him alone when he was still a newborn. He'd told her the horror stories that told her in detail how he'd hidden and watched them pull his limbs off, then set his face and torso on fire and had laughed about it.

He'd used her to obliterate them. They'd been running, attempting to escape, but her gift struck them before they could. It made them scream, groan and wail for mercy. She'd had to squeeze her eyes shut while she was doing it. Her gift could do limitless things, do countless horrors, but that was by far the worst.

The vampire whom Felix was restraining glared at her. "Another witch? _Vrăjitoare_." He hissed venomously and the smoke coiled around him, hovering just inches from his body, waiting like a snake who'd just scented its prey.

Aro looked at Felix, who released him. It didn't take more than a second for the vampire to attempt to race forward.

She was quicker.

The dark billows struck him like a venomous snake, making him screech as it surrounded him. From his throne beside Olivia, the blonde haired leaders lip tilted up in a sadistic smirk.

Olivia gave a grimace, and the last of it left her palm. It felt like short, burning stabs, and it was far from pleasant. The first time she'd used her gift, she'd screamed bloody murder, her cries absorbed by the grimy walls of the storm drains where she trained for six years straight, only pausing to feed. It was the most horrible experience of all her life, both mortal and immortal.

But it was worth it. She was invincible, as when Penelope had first been brought in, the newborn had tried to rip her coven mate apart for a comment that Olivia had made about being as pathetic as a newborn baby. Penelope hadn't tried anything again.

The vampire collapsed, and the black smoke pulled out of him, curling back to Alec, and it vanished back into his palms.

Olivia swayed, and black lines, in the shape of veins, crept up her hands, making pain erupt in her head. And the world vanished before her eyes as they closed, turning black with thirst as they did, and her head hit the marble step, tiny pieces of it chipping away.

Aro frowned as he stood up. "Take her back to her room. Have a human delivered there also. I believe I just discovered her weakness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Olivia** looked at herself in the floor length mirror. She was never one for short dresses, preferring long skirts over ones that if she were to trip, everyone would get an eyeful of her intimate parts. She hummed the melodic tune of her mothers lullaby, the tune forever imbedded in her mind.

Her necklace depicting the coven symbol of the Volturi rested in her cleavage, and she stared at it for a moment. She was in that 'adjustment' period as Veronica had called it. Her ruby red eyes rolled. Stupid Veronica. She knew that she had once loved all of her past coven, but whenever she thought even remotely of them, she felt detached from them. It was unsettling, and she knew Aro had something to do with it.

"I suggest you change." Olivia turned, sighing when she saw Alec. "What have I done to irritate or offend your highness this time?" She muttered before sitting on the edge of her bed. He moved from his position by the door, shutting it quietly.

"Your mere presence is an irritation itself." She scowled, narrowing her red eyes at him. "And so is yours." She snapped back. "Get out of my room."

"Shame. Demetri and Felix were looking forward to smashing you into the floor. Master is becoming displeased with having to replace the marble floors." He ignored her and Olivia snorted. "I didn't ask to be slammed into them, did I?" She snapped.

"If you bothered to learn how to defend yourself without cowering behind your gift, you wouldn't be, now would you?"

She rushed up so she was face to face with him, teeth bared. "And you don't? You cower behind yours like a scared little boy, afraid to be beaten! Show me I'm wrong!" She demanded and a low growl slipped through his teeth.

Olivia hummed smugly. "You were trained to master your gift, Alec. I'm being trained to master mine too, and to defend myself if I'm somehow blocked using it." She smiled slowly, taking pleasure in his anger. He had his weak points like his 'bitch witch' sister.

"But I did master mine, and no one has ever defeated the Volturi because of myself. You're just a amateur compared to me." He said back, and she shrugged. "I'm sure I am, but you forget something, Alec. I can do many things with mine, whereas you're just limited to senses."

He went to say something, but stopped. He then frowned. "Anything?"

It confused her; how easily he could flick a switch, so to speak. He could be hostile one minute, and apathetic another. Strange vampire mood swings, if you will.

"Almost anything." She said quietly. He was so darn confusing. Strange person.

"Show me then, if you're so powerful. Or are you just all talk, as the humans put it?" Her right eye twitched, and she sat down on the edge of her bed, hands resting limply on her **dress skirt**. "What do you want me to do?" She ground out, irritated. Why was she always doubted?

Was it because of her gender? Her age? Her size? So not fair.

"Create something from your past. That should be a challenging task enough for a amateur. She scowled but rolled her ruby red eyes and sighed, closing them slowly. She could sense the darkness, could feel it coiling about her heart, turning it to black coal.

A dark smoke slithered from her finger tips and she rolled her shoulders, fighting the darkness that clawed for dominance inside her mind and her chest. It was like a sickness, but it was a sickness that she controlled. It fought back, draining her strength when it was used in large scale attacks. But she was its master, or rather its mistress. She wasn't male, although master seemed better sounding than mistress...

A beautiful jeweled, silver, intricately carved hair pin formed in her palm and she opened her eyes, smiling fondly. It was a mere illusion, yes, but the **sight** warmed her stone cold, unbeating heart. It was a nostalgic sight.

"What is it?" As if remembering that Alec was there, she sighed. "It was my mothers." Olivia said quietly, still staring at the beautiful piece of jewellery. "She wore it every day, treasured it like it was her most prized possession other than me, of course. She promised it would be mine upon my eighteenth birthday, but she died before that day came, not that it would have mattered." Her eyes flickered to Alec before she looked back at the hair pin. "Geoffrey came for me when I was fifteen."

"How sentimental of you." She shrugged at his mockery. "Perhaps. Everyone here must hold memory or two dear to them, clinging to them with every fibre of their being." Her hand closed and the image faded, becoming smoke that vanished into the air. "I cling to stupid moments like those because they remind me of the only person who truly ever cared wholeheartedly for me, the one person whose love was unconditional."

Another sigh, a sadder one, echoed around the room. "Because without those memories, I'm simply no one."

* * *

Olivia was exhausted. She was drained; mentally and physically. When she wasn't being _smashed_ into the ground, she was being put through endless training with Alec, her best friend. Sarcastic much?

She couldn't stand the bastard. He routinely mocked her, which on turn just pushed her further. And then during the small time she was allowed to recuperate from her gruelling training, she spent it alone in her given room, reading, drawing scenes from her past.

Well, the best she could remember them, anyway...

So here she sat; reading _The Great Gatsby_ by Francis Scott Key Fitzgerald. It charmed her, reminding her of a somewhat distantly home with its so eloquently put description of the Jazz age. She had loved that time. Veronica loved to be theatrical in her hunting, teaching her how to blend into any environment with the appropriate wear and how to act when you wore that attire.

She missed England, with its horrendous weather. She missed staring up at the sky, not a care in the world. She missed having no responsibilities other than luring in food, being able to explore where she wanted within reason. There were times she'd gone and killed just for fun, something Veronica had encouraged in her first years as a vampire.

" _If you get used to killing absentmindedly now, it'll become a natural occurrence as you mature,_ " the brunette had said calmly as Olivia had stared at the dying man, repulsed with herself and how easily she'd punctuated his throat with a mere jab of her finger. Olivia had looked at Veronica with a sad, anguished look. " _But how will I cope with the pain, the grief, the anguish at extinguishing another's life_?" She had whispered.

That had made Veronica pause. Her crimson red eyes had stared into Olivia's black ones; a black so dark it looked like a bottomless pit. It was something that stemmed from hunger, a fierce burn in her throat.

" _You make yourself numb, Olivia. You don't feel pain. You don't feel pitiful of the light you just snuffed out. You don't even feel remorseful. You just give into the urges, into the desire to kill. And if you continue to feel those foolish emotions, then you won't last a century like myself._ " She'd then looked at the man who was moaning in pain, the pain being that his life was slowly leaving him.

She had looked back at the new vampire. " _You're going to deal with this_ ," her finger had jabbed on the direction of the man, " _and we are going to find someone else. A criminal, someone in the act of committing a crime. That is how you balance it out, my sweet girl. You kill someone whose innocent in the eyes of the law and then you take the life of someone who isn't. Now, finish this man. His pleading is becoming that of a whining child and I've never liked children._ "

And so she had. It was ironic to her, the fact that Veronica had been somewhat sour to children, but she'd been a child when she had been turned. Veronica had held her while she wept, had mentored her how to hunt under the radar. It was bemusing. Veronica had been a somewhat second mother to her, yet she hated children... Strange woman.

* * *

Olivia stared at Aro. "You want me to use the darkness to obliterate a Romanian force?" Watching her closely, Caius too, Aro nodded with a gleeful smile. "Yes."

"How big is the opposing side?" She asked quietly and he smiled wider. "Larger than the coven you belonged to."

Her mind began working a mile a minute. "A force that large could take me to the brink of no return, master." She whispered. Aro hummed, staring at her with interest. "You've advanced far in our coven, Miss Felton. Much more than you have with your original coven. Do you doubt you abilities?"

"No," Olivia replied immediately and he nodded. "I've observed your training through the minds of my other guards, Olivia. You're resilient, never surrendering. I've wondered if its because of your hard human life, so to speak. When my guards knock you down, you come back up. Why is that?"

Olivia smiled tightly, a tad disgruntled with him bringing up her abusive upbringing. "I've taken beatings and I've been tortured mentally. I'm sure you saw some of the methods used upon me in my youth." She shifted uncomfortably. "When one doesn't fight back like I did once upon a time, the aggressor takes it as surrender. I've spent my whole life, both human and vampire, surrendering to aggressors. I think it's time I broke a vicious cycle, don't you agree?" Her crimson eyes stared into the leaders with absolute sincerity.

He seemed satisfied with her answer, for he nodded once more. "Quite, Miss Felton. We don't tolerate surrender here. We train our guards to be resilient, to resist and to fight back. So, do you think, or rather do you know that you can obliterate this force?"

She smiled bravely. "I _know_ I can."

"Excellent." He exclaimed excitedly, giving her that smile which still unnerved her. "We'll be calling witnesses to observe the punishment that you'll be swift and unmerciful to deliver upon this resistance. You'll remain with your hood of your cloak up at all times. We don't want to release the identity of our secret weapon, do we?"

Swallowing inwardly, Olivia shook her head stiffly. "No," she murmured quietly. "No, we wouldn't."


	4. Chapter 4

Faint hues of pink and orange tinged the skyline as Olivia stared out of the window, hood drawn up around her face, her wild blonde curls tamed and pulled up high into a tight bun that was styled with military precision. A small section hung over her left eye though, the redness of her irises just showing through the dark goldenness of her ringlets.

"I heard you longed to be free before you came here." The soft and alluring voice of Heidi filled her head, but she didn't look over to her as the beautiful vampire took a stance beside her. "I did indeed." She murmured back.

"Do you still wish for that?" The German immortal pressed and Olivia hummed distantly. "I'm not going to comment on that. I know the range of vampire hearing, and I might be in a child's body, but I'm far from stupid."

The enchantingly beautiful vampire laughed a small, sweet sounding quiet laugh. "You certainly seem wiser than most fifteen year olds, Olivia. I am curious about one thing though."

Olivia finally tore her eyes from the setting sun to look at Heidi. "Curious about what?"

"How do you think you got darkness as an ability? I was gifted with overwhelming beauty because I was like that as a mortal." Olivia hummed and shrugged in that way that teenagers do. "Not sure."

Then she made a face. "Well, when my mother died, my father used to beat me relentlessly. The dark became my ally, my friend, my protector." A humourless scoff left her full pale lips. "It seems almost ironic that the very thing that protected me from pain would cause me so much when I call upon it."

"Perhaps." Heidi said confidently, her eyes on the sun that was slipping down over the horizon. Olivia looked at her, a blonde brow arching. "Do elaborate further?"

"Have you ever considered that if you willed yourself to push on, to become stronger and better than you perceive yourself to be, that the pain that overcomes you might dull over time?" Olivia shrugged in a non committal way, exhaling loudly. "No," she admitted sullenly. "And I don't intend to either. Is there a particular reason as to why you suddenly decided to engage in a conversation with me for the first time in all my two months that I've been here?"

The older vampire, both physically and actually, flashed her a wry, dazzling smile of gleaming white teeth. "Master sent me. We're leaving."

* * *

The rain poured down around them all like someone was trying to pour the entire ocean over them. It drenched everyone, and everyone that were the Volturi's witnesses were peering at Olivia, irritating her as they tried to see her face behind the hood. Nice try. It was specifically fitted to hide her face, not show it and break the secrecy.

A tense growl burst through her teeth before an elbow connected harshly with her ribcage. "Calm it now." Someone hissed in her ear, and as she whipped her head to the left to glare at the vampire, her eyes met Alec's ruby red ones.

"Why are they staring? I hate being stared at!" Olivia hissed back angrily and he glanced around with an equally irritated glare, making all those who'd been staring hastily avert their eyes. Wise choice.

Her left brow raised. "Thank you." She muttered.

"I didn't do it for you, but still, you're welcome. Are you going to collapse like last time?" He muttered back, smirking darkly as she narrowed her eyes. "Not if I can help it." She muttered back again.

"Well don't." He replied snidely.

Olivia just resumed staring ahead, a little pleased that no one dared to look at her again. The ground squelched beneath their feet, mud everywhere. What a disgusting mess.

* * *

As they came out of the wooded terrain and onto a wide, flat grassy area, Olivia's red eyes immediately zeroed in on a small cluster of people about a hundred metres straight ahead. They seemed to be waiting for them, and they looked irritated and very angered. Well then...

But she recognised the uniforms that they were clothed in from the descriptions of Romanian supporters that Demetri and Felix had told, or rather warned her about. If you saw one and they outnumbered you, get away as fast as possible unless she learned to master her gift.

Better the latter than the former.

Aro glanced back at her, his eyes showing her exactly what he wanted her to do. Make a good show, make others fearful of his _new weapon_ -God, that made her scowl inwardly each time- and obliterate the other side unmercifully. She dipped her head slightly to show she understood, and saw one side of his mouth quirk up in a satisfied smirk, and extremely sly smirk.

The other side -the Romanians- spat a few unfamiliar words to them, some of which sounded like vulgar words and or either curses. They came to a halt and everyone dropped their hoods except for her, making their witnesses look at her again.

"Go ahead." Aro murmured to her and she nodded again before glancing at Alec, his gloved hands already covered with the dark, translucent mist that she needed. She lifted her arm up slightly and as her fingers touched it, the mist increased speed in its production as it slithered into her own body, making her face contort into a tight, agonised grimace as she resisted the urge to cry out as it made red hot fire seize her entire body, her eyes turning black immediately as short, sharp breaths, unneeded breaths, echoed from her lips.

The other side seemed rather curious instead of terrified, and her eyes locked on who was obviously the leader, his face smug. Wrong emotion.

A soft whining sob left her mouth as the darkness erupted from her like an explosion, her knees hitting the muddy earth with a loud squelch. The large cloud formed above her head as she fought for consciousness, at least mentally as vampires couldn't faint.

But alas, she just wasn't that strong, yet...

It twisted through the air quicker than a speeding bullet, heading straight for the opposing side. They faltered slightly, taking a step back, all yelling out in agony as Jane locked her decorated red eyes on each of them swiftly, repeating it as each one tried to flee.

Olivia swayed and fell on her side, her black eyes capturing the moment of complete chaos as she tried to keep them open. The darkness was above them, and she saw thick columns of the smoky vapour strike down them one at a time, agonised screams reaching her ears as her eyes closed just as that once smug leader fell victim to it, his screams ringing in her ears before all went black.

* * *

As her head hit the pillows of her large four post bed, her eyes fluttered open slightly, something she'd been begging to happen for the last seven hours, thirty one minutes and eleven seconds. Not twelve seconds.

Olivia saw the glass of blood in front of her face, and her raven black eyes focussed weakly on the face that belonged to the hand that held it. She wanted to scowl, knowing he was no doubt smug in having all but predicted her collapsing, her momentary show of weakness.

But there wasn't any, just a sort of blankness that covered his features and then he looked at her impatiently. "Are you going to drink it or not?" He clipped.

With a faint scowl, she took it from him, not having to sit up because she was propped up against her pillows, and took a small drink from the glass, the slightly warm liquid soothing the torturous burn in her throat and as Olivia drank more, she could feel her strength returning slowly, bit regardless, it was returning and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you," Olivia muttered, placing the empty glass on the old wooden nightstand beside her. Her eyes flickered to her muddy dress hem and her nose wrinkled distastefully. "Disgusting." She grumbled.

"That is generally what happens when you collapse into mud." He responded and she scowled more noticeably this time. "Like I had a choice. I tried to resist it, and I almost did too, thank you very much."

"Yet you didn't prevail, did you?" Olivia hummed distantly, and she looked at him. "Teach me then if you're so all powerful and whatnot." She stated in a blunt tone of voice. He frowned. "What?"

"Well, since you have nothing better to do with your free time other than to berate and belittle me, bearing in mind that you have centuries over me, then maybe you should attempt to make my life more miserable by actually having a reason to be sarcastic and berating to me." She explained in further detail and he scoffed. "So I have a reason? I don't need a reason."

"Perhaps, but it would be a lot easier, don't you agree? And just think," Olivia stated with a punctuated shrug of her shoulders. Her now ruby red eyes met his equally red ones. "You'd get to push me around, and beat me up."

That seemed to entice him like a lion to a lamb, but she was no lamb. He looked at her. "Like you said, I have centuries on you." One side of his mouth curved into a dark smirk. "Rather foolish for you to make a deal like this. Who knows what could happen."

Olivia hummed. "I don't know and neither do you because neither of us can predict the future." She stated apathetically. "Do you not think I hate being as weak and as pathetic as I do when the darkness removes all strength from within me?" She demanded. "I hate it. It makes me feel like I'm a young child again, cowering from the man who once loved me, cared for me. I hate it." She hissed.

He seemed a little surprised -just a little surprised though- at her comeback to his retort that he wanted to wound her pride. A long, suffering sigh left his full lips. "I'll suppose I could spare a little of the free time I get to show you, but I'm not taking over your defence training. Demetri and Felix enjoy that far too much."

She snorted. "Of course they do. So, when do we start then?"

Thick black smoke curled through the air towards her as he smirked. "Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Pain seared down her arm and **Olivia** grimaced deeply, her mind exploding repeatedly. The darkness slithered from her palm and resumed it's much slower pace as it returned to its previous owner. She shuddered. "I hate that feeling."

"Then have you considered the possibility that because you feel that way and aren't using your gift to its fullest potential, then maybe that's why it hurts so much?" Alec stated, his voice and demeanour apathetic. Olivia scowled. "So, because I hate feeling weak like I did as a child, it causes me more pain?" She snorted. "That makes no sense."

"Well, how were you turned? Did you feel weak then?" He responded and Olivia hummed distantly. "Everyone does."

He arched a brow as a sort of glassy look overcame her scarlet red eyes. "Tell me about it then."

Olivia grimaced. "It's a little hard to explain, and I'm not in the liberty of informing everyone about my past, Alec." She clipped bluntly and he sighed a long suffering sigh. "I have an idea then."

She looked at him. "That's never a good thing." She muttered more to herself than to him even though he heard regardless. She looked at him. "What?"

"Show me. It'll give you practice, and it'll give me what I'm seeking." Olivia frowned. "You want me to use the darkness to show you one of the nights I'd rather forget?" She stated with venom in her voice.

He nodded, leaving where he'd been standing beside the lit fireplace in her bedroom, instead sitting a few metres away from her instead. He sat on the chaise lounge and looked at her. "Yes, exactly that." He replied in an 'as a matter of fact' tone of voice. "You said it's rather hard to explain, so the only other reasonable option is to attempt to show me instead. Think of it being that you'll be projecting a thought to me, the opposite of when Master Aro takes them."

Olivia chewed her bottom lip in thought before looking at him. "You don't tell anyone else, agreed?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance, he opted for simply nodding. "Agreed. Does that mean you will?"

After a moment, she nodded and sighed. "I need some help then." She muttered and he smirked slightly, knowing that without him and his gift she was useless, and the thick black smoke slithered from the palms of his hands, curling through the air to her.

Olivia held her hand out to it warily, not wanting to do this but feeling compelled to do otherwise, she accepted the thick black smoke as her own, wincing as it took up residence inside of her. She looked at Alec. "Where do you want me to start?"

His crimson eyes stared into her darkening ones. "From the beginning."

* * *

 _Blood dripped down her cheek, and her hand clutched it as the thunderous storm rumbled violently outside. Olivia's blue eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled, a few salty droplets leaking down her cheek before she turned tail and ran out of the front door of her_ _home_ _, the rain that splattered against her face washing the blood off of it._

 _"Olivia!" Her father roared as he stumbled outside after her, and the furious tone of his voice did nothing to deter her from her desperate flee for freedom, freedom of his abusive hand. Her cheek throbbed against the wind._

 _As she ran, the underbrush cut up her legs, and finally she collapsed with an aching sob, her strength gone. Her eyes found the stars that shone high in the sky despite the storm, and her tears flowed through the rain that covered her face. And for the first time, Olivia wished for death._

 _Her eyes fluttered shut as the sound of footsteps reached her ears, but she didn't care no more. Let him end it, she thought bitterly. Let him find someone else to torment, find someone else's life to ruin._

 _Olivia didn't open her eyes as the person stopped beside her head, and then strong, and impossibly cold hands slipped under her limp and soaking wet body, picking her up and holding her to them._

 _That was enough cause for her to open them then, and when she did, she kicked out frantically, searching for an escape option._

 _No such luck._

 _The culprit dropped her and then picking her up, they shoved her against the nearest surface which happened to be a great oak tree, and the most horrific, gut wrenching pain seared through her like a plague, and a scream louder than she knew she could ever make ripped from her lips before she could even stop it._

 _It was like she was being burned alive; flames licking at her limbs, her hands, her legs. It was torture. The falling rain gave her little comfort too, and one long, continuous scream pierced the night as she began thrashing uncontrollably, feeling as though she was being possessed and no longer in control of her own body._

 _It was the cruelest and worst pain imaginable, and it didn't stop like she'd hoped. The man whose name she'd learned was Geoffrey took her to somewhere that smelled vile, and there she burned, her desperate screams and pleas unanswered as they echoed around the space that she was in._

 _A woman came in and sat with her on day two, and Olivia clung to her like a lifeline as she cried out for mercy, even though none came whatsoever._

* * *

Olivia's eyes were closed slightly as she showed him that, and they snapped open when the smoke dispersed into the air, vanishing slowly. She pulled a face. "Happy now?"

He pulled a face back. "Your father was a brute, but surely you do realise that he has absolutely no hold on you anymore?"

Her face twisted. "It isn't that simple. I'm female, and let's get something clear -we don't have many rights."

* * *

 _The wind whipped her wild blonde curls as she walked through the town, some street lamps flickering as she walked underneath them. She hummed, well aware of the two human men, both drunk and belligerent, stumbling behind her. They were a good twenty feet away, and after catching a glimpse of her beautiful immortal face, had began tailing her immediately. It was the same every time. Humans controlled by their lust, their longing. Either way, they still all met the same sticky end._

 _She enjoyed the prospect of being followed, but only when she knew who or what it was. It was unnerving when someone she wasn't aware of was following her. She had had the same feeling when Geoffrey was following her as a human, and that was over two decades ago. It still stuck with her to this day, all twenty two years, five months and eleven days later. She counted each minute, every second. She could have had children by now, not that she wanted them anyway._

 _Suddenly, a feeling came over her, one she hadn't felt in all those years, months, days, hours, minutes and seconds. She froze, eyes bulging out of her head as she came to an abrupt standstill. Even though it just wasn't possible, the ghost feeling of her hairs on the back of her neck rippled across her neck, unnerving her. It was strange. To have put that stomach churning feeling away for over two decades, and then have it appear again. It could only mean one thing, and one thing only._

 _Someone was watching her._

 _Olivia adjusted her coat tighter around her, a stolen garment she'd acquired about five years ago. She didn't honestly care. But it was a human tendency, to think that a mere garment of easily rippable fabric could shield you from a horror so potent which she was sure was following her. Geoffrey had almost been gentle with his turning of her compared to how other immortals did it. She knew of the savagely that her kind possessed, and just to think about it made her shudder. She could be cruel, wicked, deceitful, but she would never force a change on another the way other vampires did._

 _Continuing to where Geoffrey had her usually lure prey, she could feel the prickling sensation increase tenfold. It made her stone skin crawl. She swallowed, attempting to soothe her own burn that scalded her throat._

 _A hand grabbed her, pulling her into an alley. It was Geoffrey, and he shook his head. "Some stupid mortals decided to enter out territory. Penelope sated herself through them. We'll dispose of these humans ourselves. Lure them into here."_

 _And she did, with a simple flirtatious smile and a slow walk into the alley again. The youngest, a man of no more than twenty three, sagged in her grasp as he ran dry, and she tossed him away, lip curling in disgust. That was the part about feeding that she hated the most. You were never completely sated, always thirsting for more. It was like drinking from the fountain of youth. Once you drank from the waters of eternal youth, you would never be pleased with what you received. They always ran dry too soon._

 _Flames scorched both now bloodless bodies, and a hand appeared on her shoulder. "We need to head on back. I want to make sure that Penelope isn't a pile of ashes." A wry smile tugged at her mouth before, in using her immortal speed, she raced past him, jumping over buildings, using the nights darkness as a cover for her unnatural abilities._

 _Oh, how she loved the dark, and not just because she could control it. It had served as her own protection as a child from her father's heavy hand. She had often hid away in the shadows of various rooms, praying never to be found. Her mother was like the light to her family's own darkness, the darkness her father caused with his abuse of both alcohol and her own physical abuse. But after the riding accident, never again. No soothing light. Only the fear, and the gut wrenching pain, both emotional, mental and physical._

 _The wind whipped her hair around her face, and soon they came to the tiny clearing with the underground storm drains that served as their home. Then that neck hair raising feeling was back, and she stopped once more. The older vampire, both physically and actually stopped too. He frowned. "What is it?"_

 _"Someone is watching us. I could feel it while I was luring those two mortals." Her eyes met him, fearful. "Who do you think it is?"_

 _"I don't kno-" He then grimaced, grunting softly as in pain. Then he grimaced even more. "Yes I do. Olivia, go inside, now." He commented wearily, and she frowned herself, turning around and her eyes widened as she saw the gathering of about twenty vampires not too far from where they both stood._

 _"Were you watching me?" She demanded, all self preservation gone, only irritation. Geoffrey tugged on her coat sharply. "Inside, Olivia. Go, now. Bring Veronica and Gerald out. I'll call for you if I need you."_

 _She glanced into his eyes, seeing little anxiousness and worry there, but annoyance at her blatant disregard for his first order. She nodded with a small, anxious smile. "I will."_

 _Olivia walked over to the storm drains entrance, not bothering to unwind the metal chain, simply grabbing both gate sides, and yanking them open. The metal groaned with the force, creaking in protest. It was an unpleasant smell which floated up, but by now, she was so used to it that it didn't even bother her anymore. Nothing did anymore really._

 _She didn't even have to talk loud. A simple 'Veronica, Gerald. Geoffrey wants you both outside.' spoke in a normal loudness or quietness did the trick, for in less than a second later, two dark blurs breezed past her, the gates creaking again. She smiled a small smile to herself, pulling her coat off and placing it over her arms, which when folded, she pressed to her flat stomach. Life was good, but for some reason, those cloaked people brought an uneasy feeling to her. Something wasn't right, big time._

* * *

That amused him, and it irritated her. "Good to know we still bring about a feeling of unease. And he sired you and you were being insubordinate." He responded simply.

Olivia scowled. "I was irritated by the fact that I had been spied upon like a common criminal, which I'll add that I am most certainly not, and I was concerned for Geoffrey's wellbeing as he was in pain because of your sister." She countered defensively with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a difference?"

A sigh left her full lips as she stood to look out of the window, the sun sinking just below the horizon. It reflected in her darkening eyes -a golden glow in a sea of darkness. "I used to love the sun as a child," Olivia breathed softly. "It would be ironic that the thing I once loved is now something I loathe."

Olivia glanced at him. "Which do you prefer?"

He stood and gave her a look. "I'm over eleven hundred years old. I don't have a preference. Either one has a downside to them. The sun keeps us indoors, threatening to expose the world that the Volturi has worked for millenniums to keep hidden."

She glanced at him. "And the dark?"

Olivia watched him look at the darkening skyline. "It doesn't have many, but it gives the enemies of the Volturi the cover that they need to break the laws we uphold. They hide in it like cowards, and they die like the cowards they are."

Her lips tweaked into a small smirk. "But it does make cover for some perfect feeding, does it not?"

His ruby red eyes flickered to her. "You were a lure, correct?"

Olivia frowned as she looked at him with black eyes. "I was, yes." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What on earth possessed you to ask me that?" She demanded.

She watched a dangerous look cross his face, one that didn't look right in a sane person, but then again being related to 'Blonde bitch witch' probably didn't make you sane whatsoever.

Alec gave her a sadistic smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

She wanted to scream. He having ideas had their benefit, but this was not good. Her throat felt as though larva was being poured down it, the flames licking her insides with devilish grins. It was torture.

Olivia pulled her curls free of the collar of her beige coat, the warm Italian breeze blowing them faintly. She could hear the stumbling footsteps of the few men behind her, the pungent stench of alcohol contaminating the air. It was disgusting, and it brought back many unwanted memories that were better left buried. Her lip curled into a sneer.

She saw a dark figure step into a side alley, a dark cloak fluttering behind them. A quick glance behind her told her that she was still being followed and leered at, and she wanted to rip out their jugulars. Stupid human men, plagued by stupid urges. Idiots.

Her eyes flickered about as she walked over in the direction of that alleyway that she saw Alec had gone down. Her over sensitive hearing picked up the three men stumbling after her, and she allowed herself a minute smirk as she walked into the alleyway. Her eyes found the dark crimson ones that were in the shadows.

"Bon Appetite."

As the warm, sweet blood flowed into her mouth, Olivia's eyes flooded with that familiar and forever permanent redness, and she tossed the drunk man, well, once drunk man to the ground distastefully as he ran dry. Drinking from intoxicated mortals came with that disgusting bitter taste of the alcohol, and it still had much to be desired about.

As flames scorched the bloodless bodies, her fingers twisted the necklace that had once belonged to her mother. She looked at Alec, who after dropping his own meal into the flames, was adjusting the collar of his pearl grey suit. Her eyes noticed the ripped open neck of his victim. "Rather brutal." She commented.

His ruby red eyes locked with hers. "I'm not a gentle person, and he struggled, so that is all his fault."

Olivia allowed herself a small smirk and she snorted. "Blaming the dead man?" Her eyes locked on the breathing but unconscious one that was laid limply against the wall. "What about him?" She asked with a sneer.

A sadistic look glimmered in his ruby red eyes. "Him?" He looked back at her. "He's an experiment."

* * *

Piercing screams shattered the quiet peace that was the night, the holder of those screams curled up in a ball, the alcohol long gone from his system. Thick black smoke struck his fragile body, unmerciful in its quest.

Olivia could feel the strength leaving her body as the spikes of darkness attacked the man that had been procured from their hunt, and she could feel the watchful eyes of Aro as he watched her closely, watching what she was doing. They were in one of the far and unused rooms where no one would hear the screams of her suffering victim. Her face twisted at the stabs of pain that tortured her in their own silent and brutal way.

When the heartbeat that had been echoing around the vast room slowed and then stopped with a defiant thump, she let the darkness loose and it returned to its original owner.

Aro looked at her. "Keep it together, Miss Felton." He warned with a delighted malice in his eyes, like one would have when having seen the most marvelous yet chaotic thing that they'd ever laid eyes on. Her charcoal black eyes flickered to him as she struggled to remain in control, feeling the tendrils of darkness beginning to invade her mind, spiderweb like veins of black creeping along her hands and up her arms.

It was no use; Olivia sank to the ground, eyes fluttering shut as her hair billowed out around her head like a halo, her mind exploding in pain and agony. She had lasted longer than usual, something that she took solace in, and very little at that. There was murmuring in what sounded like Italian before everything went silent, and hands slipped under her limp body, carrying her back to the prison that was her room, and even though she was grateful to have been allowed a breath of fresh air, she knew it wouldn't happen again at all.


	6. Chapter 6

A sharp hiss left her lips as she felt the darkness swirling around inside of her, the pain pushing to the point of becoming unreal. It was unbearable. Was this how life was to be like from now on? A constant never-ending cycle of torment and pain? Was it even possible to feel this amount of pain anyways? Surely not, but then again, not all the inhabitants of the earth had been subjected to the cornerstone of the Volturi's fiery blaze of a torture that was Jane.

Her once red eyes were black when the mist evaporated from her trembling palm, and she closed it as quick as she could with a soft sigh, glancing at the dark haired immortal who stood behind her. "This is of no use. I don't like to think about the past, and yet you insist on making me remember it for some rather absurd yet unknown reason. What is it? You wish to cause me mental anguish because you aren't the sibling who can cause actual pain?"

A dark smirk crossed the vampires face as he walked over towards her, red eyes searching for the answers he desired, albeit rather mockingly. "That would be a good reason behind my actions, yes, but no, that isn't it. I'm unfortunately burdened with you until you learn to control this talent of yours. I don't have forever."

"Ha," Olivia deadpanned, her eyes moving to her hands and staring at them as if they were responsible for the situation she was in. "I didn't ask for this talent," she muttered and he sighed as though her words were only adding to his suffering. "Of course you didn't. Must we linger on your self-pitying and not on how to reign in your gift? I do have other tasks that need me later, just so you are aware."

She sighed, looking at him. "I don't know what training you went through, but if you think that this is enjoyable in any way for me then you happen to be mistaken. Sometimes I wish I had never met Geoffrey, that I had remained oblivious to the existence of another species and whole other world with their own doings. I could've had a life different than this lonesome existence."

He scoffed under his breath. "You would rather be weak and one of those vermin? Forever, or at least for the pathetic short lifespan you would've been subjected to, being used as a broodmare to further someone's worthless bloodline? Perhaps you do belong in the dark."

Black eyes narrowed at red ones. "I never said that; I said _sometimes_. Being immortal isn't as desired to some, some like me. Yes, I enjoy causing pain because that was all that was caused to me as a child. Yes, I enjoy slaughtering those who've done no wrong because it makes me feel powerful and gives me a control I never had as a mortal. I don't want to be weak, and I'm not feeble or pathetic either. Almost got away from your tracker, didn't I? At least bodily wise I did, even if he could've tracked me for miles and miles." She retorted.

He smirked again. "So you didn't get away then, bodily or not, or, correct me if I'm wrong, you wouldn't be here." He retorted and she merely responded with a delicate roll of her eyes and a scowl that could have darkened the world had it had the will to do so.

* * *

A soft groan left her lips as she slid down the wall, a person her size impression left behind as she felt cracks healing all over her back, the slight sting of the venom betraying their existence. She narrowed her eyes and picked herself up off the floor. "Again."

The giant vampire opposite her chuckled, cracking his knuckles noisily. "You're one determined little girl," Felix mused, a sly grin on his face. Her jaw clenched. She was so sick of this, of both him and his smug attitude every single time he pummeled her into the marble floor of the deeply underground training room. It was infuriating how easily he bested her each and every God damn time.

"I'm not a little girl," she hissed back and he grinned wider, seemingly pleased he was gaining a reaction from her. "Compared to the majority of those here, you are, _Olivia_." He mocked and rage simmered inside her before she blurred forward in a raged attack.

That grin was huge, and he reached to fling her back, but all those times of doing that same move over and over again had caught up with him, for she ducked at just the right time as his large hand sailed right past her dirty blonde tendrils. She delivered a harsh, abrupt kick to the back of the giant immortal, sending him stumbling forward from the unexpected attack. He straightened almost immediately though, whirling around to face her with an amused look. "I see you've learnt something at least in all of the thirteen hours we've been in here." He grinned and she shrugged as those her physical age did. "I guess I did." She murmured quietly and he nodded, going to say something but he cocked his head towards the closed mountainous doors instead. A hungry smirk spread across his face. "Dinner." He drawled, taking a glance at her as she too tuned into the sound of chattering, walking tourists whose hearts she could hear pumping the very thing that sustained her around their fragile, mortal bodies. "You coming, tiny?" He pressed, using another of his irritating nicknames for her that he'd come up with.

Olivia shook her head distantly, having picked up another all too familiar scent that was lurking close by. "No," she responded. "I fed from the last _dinner_." She stated and he grinned, heading for the door. "All the more for me then." He called before rushing out of the double doors, leaving them slightly ajar.

It hadn't even been a minute before the source of the scent she'd picked up in slipped inside, the all too familiar dark mist swirling through the air towards where she stood. "Are you ready to try again?" Its owner asked.

Olivia held her hand towards it at as though she was simply greeting an old friend. It slithered into her being through her palm, black veins appearing upon her creamy white skin showing the path it took into her body. She nodded once, and Alec stood back, merely content to watch.

She concentrated. Aro was becoming impatient with her lack of progress, and as much as the feeling was unwanted and disliked, she was _worried_. She knew from experience with Geoffrey and her own bastard father what happened when someone was disappointed in her.

It typically didn't end well, what so bloody ever.

The wisps and soon billows of darkness slithered from her fingertips as though it was her own. It sort of suctioned itself to the floor before twisting and curling to a height not that much taller than either herself of of Alec, who stood silent with watchful eyes as she practiced the damn hardest she could. Black coiled through the air, creating a now thick, smokey centered oval shape that centered from the ground to around a little taller than the silent vampire who was now watching just that little more closer than he had been beforehand. Figured he would once she was doing something worthy of his attention.

That oval created from darkness suddenly bulged, and then it molded itself to her skin, turning her blonde hair the blackest black colour, and it was then and only then he walked forward, observing the change over her. "What is this?" He questioned, and she frowned thoughtfully before her eyes met his. "I have an idea. Attack me." She stated and he didn't hesitate, a fist sailing through the air towards her.

The response was swift, and immediate -the dark that covered her sent a tendril forward towards it, and Alex found himself flung backwards, his own form hitting the indent she'd made in the same wall earlier. He was on his feet and in front of her in less time it took a human to blink. He gazed around at the obvious darkened tinge that covered her usually creamy white skin. "Impressive," he mused, red eyes gazing at her accomplishment, if it could be called one that was. It was a small feat, but a huge one for herself, of course, for she could barely do anything.

"Yes, quite impressive." A voice mused also from the shadows, and both pairs of crimson red eyes moved to the source, neither having noticed Aro entering the room, his robes billowing behind him as he approached them, giving the impression he was gliding. His milky red eyes surveyed her feat. "I do wonder if it could stretch to others, such as your fellow guard, for instance? If this is the very least you could do with little to no training and just a push, I do wonder what you could do after a few decades here..." He trailed off, his eyes gleaming with wonder.

Olivia shuddered as the darkness abruptly left her body, this time the pain not as great as before -it was as though she had earned the respect of it somewhat and it'd decided not to punish her today. She swayed a little, but after a few moments, the normally physically draining weakness did not cause her to collapse to the marbled floor. Aro still waved for one of his most prized guards to support her in case she did, but she placed a hand on his chest to stop him, the highly ranked guard stopping his action. She swallowed venom, her eyes now coal, and her hair back to its original blonde, as her creamy skin was the same.

Aro raised a brow. "You've made much progress, Miss Felton." He acknowledged, pressing his fingertips together in a prayer like hold and holding them to his mouth in silent thought. "Perhaps you should recuperate and begin anew tomorrow, once you've nourished yourself, of course. You may go." He ordered, giving a pointed look to Alec to accompany her so no, _accidents_ , happened on the way there. He then breezed from the grand, marbled room, leaving the two vampires alone with the other.

 **Author note:** So I updated huh... Yeah, I know its been a long while, but I'll try to update once I get the time -college is pretty intense right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Rain splattered against the window as she stared out of it, one of the few windows in the castle, and her fingers traced the patterns that the sliding droplets of water created, a small smile on her face as she did so. It was nice to be allowed a short reprieve from training, even if it was for only an hour.

The approaching sound of footsteps drew her attention, and she glanced up from the window just in time to see a glass of blood held in front of her, a pale white hand holding it, and the owner of the said hand sat across from her, red eyes glittering slyly under a mop of dark brown hair. "Tired?" Alec asked and she snorted, holding the glass of blood with both hands.

He smirked. "You should know, I believe Master Caius will be observing you when your training resumes. Best to not disappoint him," he drawled, the mocking tone of his voice making her narrow her ruby red eyes. "Funny. I don't recall collapsing last session," she pointed out, and he hummed, swallowing a mouthful of blood from his own glass. "That is true; you did show progress on that. I still don't understand how you can collapse though." He replied with a frown.

Olivia chewed the inside of her cheek before replying. "I think it is because my body, immortal and indestructible regardless, becomes drained of the strength it takes to process this immense power that the darkness gives me. I never really had to use it before I joined the Volturi. No other coven dared to cross Geoffrey once I was added to the coven, and he trained me enough to figure out how to use it, and harness the darkness just enough to ward off any threats to everyone."

A scoff left Alec. "He profited off of your pain, Olivia." He corrected harshly and she went silent. "He used you for his own gain. Do you know how we found out about your little _coven?"_ He drawled and she shook her head, taking a drink from her glass of blood as he answered. "It was because Geoffrey was building an army, with you at the centre of it. Why do you think he spend hours gruelling you, tormenting you, punishing you for the slightest imperfection? He was training you, Olivia."

The forever physically fifteen year old swallowed roughly. "No, he wasn't," she whispered and he smirked cruelly. "Yes, he was, Olivia. We heard about you because he was _bragging_ about his newest weapon - _you_." He breathed and she shook her head, her eyes becoming covered with a sheen of unshed tears. "I was not a weapon." She whimpered desperately.

Alec gave dull smirk. "Yes, you were, Olivia, and we both know it too."

* * *

 **-Just something to get the ball rolling again :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Her mind was reeling even a week later with what he'd said. She was a weapon? Her? She swallowed the mental rising lump in her throat. How was she meant to cope with news like that? It was impossible. She was a weapon, and now she wasn't anything different, although this time, she was being used to make sure no laws were broken, laws she didn't even know existed until she joined the Volturi.

Training was brutal from that moment forward. She was schooled into becoming the perfect guard member, into training her gift more so than her physical abilities. Jane was there too, her red eyes watching her every move, pain spearing the newest guard member as soon as the twin thought she hadn't done a good enough job. It was horrible, and although she hated to admit it, it worked, and she now couldn't feel as much weakness when she invoked the darkness.

It was something that made all of the masters, mainly two of them, very pleased. She was now ready to be sent on missions, apparently. While she wasn't sure she agreed on that aspect, she didn't say anything. It wasn't her place, that much she knew.

She fastened the buttons on her uniform, the heavy garment feeling strange against her skin. Her cloak was already fastened on her shoulders, her blonde hair twisted into a tight braided bun, every single strand pushed away from her face, her appearance primed to absolute perfection. It was mandatory. Only the best for the Volturi massacres of entire, unruly and somewhat disobedient covens.

She was requested to go to one of the entrances, or exits, as soon as the sun set below the rolling hills of the endless countryside that surrounded the city. As soon as it dipped below those green mountains, she left her room, appearing at the same time everyone else -Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix- did so, the mountainous giant giving her a playful nudge, a wide grin on his face. Her mouth gave a slight curve, but other than that, she remained stoic and expressionless.

* * *

Snow crunched beneath her feet as they walked though the white powdery stuff, her eyes already making out a large group of figures ahead of them. They were most certainly out-numbered, and from the looks on everyone else's pale white faces, they most certainly knew it, but from the smirks on their faces, they were most certainly looking forward to it.

Their little group of five came to a standstill, everyone throwing their hoods back but for her. That was what Aro, and Caius, had ordered her never to do unless they stated so. Her hood was to remain up, her identity to remain a secret so they wouldn't know who she was on the battlefield, at least, unless they were certain the other party wouldn't be walking away from it, but rather become ashes that would cease to exist after not much longer, forgotten with the wind.

Jane spoke, her voice void of all emotion, a monotone, her eyes showing just how much she was looking forward to unleashing her gift on some __law breakers__. "Your size has brought unwanted attention, as have your feeding habits." She drawled, her red eyes watching each of the twenty vampires that were tensed up, readying themselves for a fight.

A man scoffed. "They are vermin, and you, and your friends, are vastly outnumbered, __witch__." He hissed, and she could feel the fury radiating from the dark haired male beside her, his gloved hands itching to release his senseless vapour that would make them screaming, albeit inside of their heads.

Ruby red eyes moved over to her, and pale lips curved into a sadistic smile. The blonde twin gestured with a gloved hand, and Olivia glanced at Alec in return, smoky black smoke already curling into the chilly air from his black leather gloved hands. A small smile twisted her own mouth as she moved her fingers through it, the wispy black tendrils curling into her own palm, but they didn't enter her body as they'd done on previous occasions, but wafted and coiled and twisted around her fingers, and as she raised her hand, it moved fluidly with it.

" _ _Another witch__!" Another man snarled, and her red eyes snapped to him, black streaks appearing throughout her hair as the darkness expanded, doubling, then tripling, in size as she moved it swiftly between her hands, and then as the man who'd spoken first spat something in a language she didn't understand, __yet__ , and everyone moved forward, she flicked her wrist, flinging her hand forward, and the darkness flew from her hand like a water jet, splitting until it was over a dozen thick black tendrils, piercing the bodies of each of the vampires in turn.

Screams shattered the peaceful air as the last of the black vapour lines left the palm of her hand, her hair returning to its original colour, all traces of darkness gone as it swallowed the opposition whole, each of them collapsing to the ground, their eyes wide and open, all broken, empty shells with no trace of who they were before.

It returned to Alec, disappearing into his leather gloved hand. Olivia gave a violent shudder, attracting the attention of the brunette male beside her. His eyes searched hers, and she knew they would be pitch black, but he seemed as though he was searching to see if she was alright. She gave a slight nod of her head just as the mindless bodies sprung into flames, his sister giving her a look, before a simple incline of her head, and then sweeping on to journey home. He was silent for a moment, and then he said something before walking off, something she almost missed as she fell into line with them.

Almost. " _ _Good job__."

* * *

Master Aro was waiting for a report when they returned, and he seized her hand greedily, watching her reaction as she held his gaze squarely, her eyes as black as coal. He gave a pleased titter, red eyes shining with amazement. "Your gift never ceases to amaze me, __Olivia__." He breathed and she swallowed, venom pooling on her tongue as she heard the tell-tale sound of chattering tourists approaching. He chuckled. "To think of the mere possibilities that over time, you could accomplish, with the correct training, is simply astounding. There are no limitations to what you could be able to do one day, and, my dear, I think you'll prove rather useful once news of your existence spreads to other covens."

He released her and she bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you Master," she murmured before walking back to where she normally stood, next to the hulking giant, he too intent on listening to the sound of approaching food. Her throat burned dreadfully, and she knew that he had seen that during the probe of her mind, for his milky red eyes stayed on her still form, hands clasped in front of his mouth as he too waited for the food to approach and enter a room they wouldn't ever leave.

People soon filed into the room, and screams took over, blood soon staining the old marble floors, a putrid smell coming up from the drainage grate as an acidic liquid was poured onto the now bloodless and disposed of bodies that laid at the end of the bottomless pit underneath the city, a place where no one went and no one certainly walked out, __alive__.


	9. Chapter 9

While the city was beautiful at daytime, nothing compared to it at night. It looked proud and majestic, its ancient buildings still standing tall and proud, and as she walked along the ancient stone walls with the lightness of a feather, she stared around the city she'd called home for the past four months with a ghost of a smile.

Light footsteps sounded behind her, reminding her that she wasn't alone, and she glanced behind her. "Why did Master make us patrol together?" She asked softly, knowing he'd hear he regardless of how quietly she spoke. The male behind her gave a heavy sigh, still following behind her. "Because, and we shouldn't question his orders either."

Her eyes flickered to him as she came to a standstill. "I wasn't questioning his orders, merely wondering why out of everyone, we were placed together? Don't you typically patrol with your sister? I'm normally with Santiago, not you." She pointed out, the vampire with the dreadlocks having been her patrolling partner since three months ago, and someone who constantly cheered her up too. He was like a court jester; someone who was always up for a good laugh, somewhat like Felix, making it no wonder they got on so well, the same as the giant and Demetri did, the pair currently on guard duty with the masters in their library.

Alec gave a lazy roll of his shoulders. "Jane has some other matters to attend to." He drawled with a slight smirk and she raised a brow, a ghost of a smile on her face. "That code for torturing someone?" She joked and he flashed a wide smirk at her. "Perhaps. Maybe I should direct her towards you for coming up short on your promise to do better in training sessions. You haven't been trying well in ours."

Olivia scowled. "Yes, because being berated about not concentrating enough does wonders for the actual aspect of concentration itself, especially when your tutor is making your life miserable during said training sessions." She quipped and he furrowed his brows. "You weren't putting all your effort into it, so I merely pointed that out to you. Not my fault if you took offence to it.

Her eyes widened as she rounded on him, scoffing. "You know something, I'm new to this, okay? I didn't have training sessions seven days a week, eighteen hours a day when I was in Geoffrey's coven. I had maybe one, perhaps three gruelling sessions a week, but not every single day. I have my training with you during the only free time I'm allowed, and its directly after training with the others. I apologise if, after being beaten into the floor and having an arm reattached, I'm more than a little exhausted, both mentally and emotionally, and I just don't have time to entertain your childish jabs towards me." She hissed.

Despite being turned at roughly the same age, he was still taller, and he suddenly rose to full height, venom filled eyes glaring at me. "Well try!" He spat. "Master spared you because he saw potential, and you've squandered it. My sister and I came from horrific circumstances and we were pushed into training that was even harder than yours, twenty-four hours a day, so were most of the people here. Master has been lenient with you because I'm meant to be teaching you how to harness your gift into maximising it to its full potential, and yet you lack the conviction to want it!"

Olivia recoiled slightly. "He spared me because he saw power," she hissed back before she could correct herself and he smirked. "Potential is power, and power keeps the rest of our kind in line, _Olivia._ Perhaps I will send Jane your way, maybe she can teach you to curb your disrespectful attitude. What you've felt is a mere fraction of the pain she can inflict. Centuries ago, Master had her use her gift at full charge on a human," he sneered the word, although the sadistic glint in his eyes said otherwise. "He didn't last long. Maybe you should remember that when you don't put your best effort into something." He added in a hiss.

Her own eyes flickered down before back to him. "Well I am trying, but its hard," she murmured and he scoffed. "Olivia, you annihilated an entire coven and didn't collapse like when you did so to a Romanian force!" He exclaimed, angry now. "You have potential, and yet you squander it. If you stopped being so unsure of yourself, you would have no bother reaching that potential." He added.

She shook her head. "I don't doubt myself." She whispered and he rolled his eyes, the ruby red irises disappearing for a second before the refocused on her with an intensity like she'd never seen before. "No? When you train with Felix and Demetri, you hesitate to attack back. Why? I have a good idea why." He mocked, walking forward until he was less than a foot away from her. She swallowed. "You don't want to turn out like your _father_ ," he whispered, red eyes mocking her.

A scowl ripped across her face and she gave him a colossal shove backwards, the male vampire moving back several feet before he stopped himself. "I am _nothing_ like my father!" She spat murderously, red eyes darkening as anger swept through her, more potent that she'd ever felt before in all her decades. Her chest heaved with unnecessary breaths as she struggled to contain her sudden rage. "I have never done half of the stuff he did to me to another person."

Alec righted himself, nostrils flaring as his anger increased tenfold. He was about to speak, a light in a neighbouring house coming on stopping him, and he grabbed her, moving her down into one of the severely darkened alleys below. Her back met the old brick wall harshly as he shoved her. "I never said you had," he spat at her, her own jaw clenched. "But you won't gain anything by holding onto his stupid existence." He hissed.

Olivia scoffed. "I don't think about him anymore, not since I reached my first decade in this life. The only times I've brought him up is when someone has asked about my past, like Master did, and _you_ ," she snarled back, eyes wide and angry. "I don't like to waste my time on such a waste of space, so then again, why am I talking to you?" She quipped snidely, a crack appearing on her back as he shoved her back, his face mere inches from hers. "Because I'm your superior in the guard, _that is why_ ," he replied harshly, and she opened her eyes, maintaining his glare as she crossed her arms across her chest, swiftly removing his from her chest roughly. He was moved back by the forceful action. She rolled her eyes. "The only ones I answer to are the Masters, not you. I answer to them, not you, unless told otherwise, and right now, I haven't been told otherwise." She commented coldly.

His burgundy coloured eyes watched her narrowly. "Then I suggest you keep quiet-" he suddenly stopped himself, eyes darting around them before he inhaled, head snapping to the right. She frowned, taking a step forward as he reacted to an invisible presence with a snarl. "What is it? There isn't anything the-" she then stopped herself as she heard the almost soundless footsteps heading towards them. He grabbed her and went to walk in the opposite direction, but then stopped.

"Great potential, eh?" A drawling, distinctly Russian, accent commented, and she spun around, eyes widening as she saw a cluster of another three individuals, red eyes gleaming maliciously. She tightened her hold on the arm that was gripping her other arm. "Alec," she whispered and he gave a distinct rumble, warning her to keep quiet.

The man who'd spoke chuckled, peering at her around Alec. "Relinquish your hold on her, boy," he taunted, taking a step forward, and then another one. Alec snarled, shoving her further behind him, and the man laughed. "You actually believe you can protect her? You aren't your sister, _boy_ , and we have our own shield, rendering you practically ineffective against us all. Try it. I know you can sense it, and I know that you've realised just how outnumbered you are, and how we're about to take you both. My men have scanned the city and told me you're the only two out here tonight. Come quietly."

Another man laughed behind them. "Let the boy fight to save them both, Alexi. I always do like a woman who fights back too." He drawled, and it seemed to snap something in the others, for before she could comprehend what was happening, three others seized her and she went to throw them off, but something instantaneously drained her strength, and she could hear muffled grunts that told her Alec wasn't being so easily subdued, but before she could see what was happening, a loud cracking sound echoed through her mind and the whole world went dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Something was wrong, and within a few hours of being overdue with returning to the castle, everyone knew it too. Aro paced as he awaited his tracker, drumming his fingers together while Caius all but glared around the room, Marcus remaining stoic but seemingly concerned as he too wondered where the male twin and their newest addition had vanished off too.

They didn't have to wait long.

The great golden doors opened, the tracker and colossal giant striding inside the great hall, cloaks billowing out behind them. Aro moved forward and seized his hand, eyes narrowed as he read the Greek trackers thoughts. "A group of ten," he commented as he read through them. "They infiltrated our city during Afton and Chelsea's changing of patrol shifts. Five went after Alec and Olivia, the others making sure they weren't bothered."

Milky red orbs moved to meet Demetri's. "And he cannot track them." He finished with a raised brow. Caius shot up out of his throne. "What do you mean he cannot track them!" He exploded in a rage and Aro waved a hand, silencing him. "Through no fault of his own, brother." He called calmly, although anger laced every aspect of his voice. "I believe they have a shield with them, like dear, sweet _Renata._ If they are being shielded, we will have to ask our allies around the world to find them, to out their ears to the ground, to listen for the whispers and the rumours. I want them found, no matter the cost."

Caius nodded, his expression cruel as he thought about just how they'd obliterate these _fools_ , those who'd dared to attack their prized guards.


	11. Chapter 11

Her head felt strange as she opened her eyes, a strange sight of old rusty metal bars coming to sight as she rolled over onto her side, feeling so drained it was hard to think properly. But one thought did some to mind. "Alec?" She called out quietly, something shifting on the other side of the wall that separated her cell from what she presumed was others. That something moved again. "Olivia?"

She almost let out a relieved breath that she wasn't alone, but remembering their earlier spat, she withheld it. She moved so her back was against the wall, sensing that he was seated similarly. "Where are we?" She breathed, closing her eyes briefly before opening them again. He gave a sigh of his own. "I don't know, but from how they spoke, I'm going to assume somewhere in Russia. I think we're deep underground as I'm having difficulty hearing anything around us."

She swallowed back venom. "I'm thirsty." She murmured, rubbing at her throat as though it would quell the burn under the skin. She glanced around, the medieval dungeon doing little to mute her fears. "How long have we been down here?" She asked and he was silent for a moment before answering. "Five days. I've been trying to get you up for five days, but you wouldn't respond. I thought you were dead." He replied, and she chuckled dryly, her voice cracking. "Dead? I already am, Alec." She joked and he gave a snort. "Glad to see you haven't lost the ability to jest. I heard them talking about some testing yesterday, and you."

That made her stiffen. "Testing?" She echoed. "You can't perform tests on a vampire." She whispered and he hummed under his breath. "I know. I doubt they will be anything pleasant, and remember, you mustn't tell them of your gift, no matter how much they torture you." He added and she hummed. "I know. Do you think the masters are searching for us?" She whispered.

She heard him go to answer but the screeching on a metal cell door made him stop, and she looked up to see a group of male vampires striding into the dungeon, and they stopped in front of the cells. She heard a rush of wind and something slammed against the bars. Alec. She pulled herself up too, her legs weak as she used the wall to support herself. "I'm going to kill you when I get out of here," she heard him snarl, and the main one of the group, the one who'd done most of the speaking in the alley way, laughed, the rest of them joining in. "Of course you will, _boy_ , but you seem to be in dire circumstances for now, This entire building is shielded, meaning that your tracker cannot find us here, so we have all the time in the world to make you regret every destroying our previous coven." He spat.

Alec snorted. "All lawbreakers are punished." He commented casually and the man laughed too, his red eyes gleaming as they looked to her. "I do wonder if you will change you mind when we torture her. Great potential, didn't you say? If you don't behave yourself, I'll let my men have their way with her, something they've been _dying_ to do since they saw her. Pretty little things rarely stay pretty in our world, do they, witch?" He threatened, and Olivia tensed, her eyes widening, another slam against the bars jolting her cage too. "You will not touch her," came a snarl and the man laughed once more. "Won't I? These bars are coated in venom with vampire bone running through the middle of the metal. They're practically indestructible. I could have them _rape_ her on the floor in front of you and you wouldn't be able to do a single thing about it."

The man then turned to her. "Unlock her cage and bring her upstairs. I want to see if we can find out what potential he was talking about. Have Boris prepare the machine, full charge. Lets see what we can get out of her before she breaks."

Olivia gave a scream of protest as three of the group grabbed her, kicking and struggling as they began to drag her to the door, their combined strength easily overpowering her waning stamina. She heard her own coven mate give a volatile protest, her name being yelled repeatedly as she was dragged from the dungeon, and up a long flight of winding stairs, bright light shining in her face as she was thrown onto some sort of table, kicking and protesting as they did so.

She writhed against her metal bonds, and the man from downstairs chuckled as he walked over. "No use struggling, my dear. These restraints are made of exactly the same metal with exactly the same coating. You won't be getting out of these anytime soon." He taunted, placing something over her head. It was strapped against her temple, and the man laughed. "What you're about to experience in enough volts to power the whole of Russia. Boris can manipulate electricity, and he's about to put enough through your body that even though you're a vampire, you'll still feel unimaginable pain." He whispered, leaning down close to her. "It releases your gift because it puts enough volts through your internal system, including your mind, so you won't be able to control it. I want to see the potential that the witch was talking about." He hissed.

Before she could answer, a horrific pain sliced through her body and she let out a horrific scream as she shook violently, am angered yell from below echoing soon enough afterwards.

She sobbed as it was released momentarily, and the man scowled down at her. "The sooner you show us what you can do, the sooner this will stop." He said and she shook her head, remembering Alec's words downstairs and how she was to keep her identity a secret from everyone else by orders of the Masters. "I can't," she whimpered, crying out as the pain began again. A scream tore from her before she could stop it, the pain horrific as it felt like she was being doused in flames again, the pain similar to venom somewhat, and as she screamed again, an answering yell echoed from downstairs, full of anger and torment.

* * *

Hours later, when she couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore, she was taken downstairs, and thrown into her cell, the doors slamming shut behind her as she was tossed to the floor like she was worthless. A few pounds came on the wall in quick succession. "Olivia?" Her coven mate said, another pound on the wall coming soon after. "Olivia!" He repeated, this time much louder.

The immortal herself exhaled slowly, her eyes cracking open slightly. "I'm alright," she whispered and he sighed. "What did they do to you?" He demanded and she swallowed the venom that was pooling on her tongue, jet black eyes staring weakly ahead. "Not what he threatened to do, but he said I don't reveal what gift I have by next time when they torture me, he said he'll let them have free reign with me." She spoke in a deathly quiet whisper, her black eyes void of all emotion as they stared ahead. "They have someone with them who can control electric matter, and he put enough through my body to power the whole of Russia, they said."

Her companion gave a snarl. "You mustn't tell them, but that won't happen. I'll kill them all," he snarled and she gave a weak chuckle. "You can't even get out of your cage, Alec, and there's over twenty of them here. How can we fight off twenty vampires when we haven't had blood in over two weeks and I'm virtually drained from that twisted torture they just cooked up? I have never felt anything that even came close to the transformation again, Alec, and I thought he was bluffing, you know, because vampires can't feel human pain, but that was horrible," she whispered, her voice cracking repeatedly.

He was silent for a moment, and then she spoke up. "I should have killed myself when I had the chance," she murmured, more to herself than to him, and he remained silent, hearing her eyes slide shut as he sat with his back to the wall, fists clenched as he listened to her soft breaths.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: There are mentions of a sensitive subject here, such as non-con, and if you don't want to read that, skip certain parts. It won't be the actual thing, just mentions of circumstances that're of a sensitive nature to some people.**

* * *

Her eyes felt heavy as she was dragged back down to the dungeon, her uniform in tatters around her mauled limbs, venom burning through her body from the dozens of bite marks scattered around her once flawless pale skin. She couldn't even speak, struggle or fight back -she was too traumatised, and the men around her laughed as she was dragged back downstairs.

She heard the violent snarl of pure rage as she was dragged into the dungeon, and one of the men sniggered. "Put her in with him. He can have the spoiled goods." He ordered, and she felt herself being tossed inside, hands instantly turning her over and the familiar snarl sounded again. "Bastards," he hissed and she heard the _vile_ monsters laugh before venturing back upstairs, the dungeon doors slamming shut behind them.

Those hands gave her a gentle shake and she opened her eyes, knowing that they probably looked as numb as she felt, were it not for the constant sting of the venom piercing her frozen body. She swallowed. "I'm sorry," she whispered and he shook his head, shrugging his own cloak off of his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he stated quietly, wrapping it around her shoulders before pulling her to him, his back resting against the stone wall at the far end of the cage.

"Why're you being nice to me?" She whispered softly, her head resting on his chest. "We hate each other, and we always make sure we remember it," she added and he hummed quietly, giving her a quick glance down. "Because no one deserves to have this done to them," he replied quietly and she was silent for a moment before answering. "You sound like you talk from experience." She said quietly.

He was silent too for a moment and she flickered her coal black eyes up to look at him. "Jane?" She asked and he went ridged, giving her the answer without even answering her. She nodded, closing her eyes. "I should be used to it," she whispered and he frowned, looking down at her. "No you shouldn't be," he replied harshly but she shook her head. "Daddy dearest didn't just hit me," she muttered and he clenched his jaw. "Then he's even more foul than being simple vermin," he spat and she was silent, her eyes remaining shut.

A considerable amount of time went by where neither spoke, and then he looked at her. "What did you mean, you should've killed yourself when you had the chance?" He asked and she swallowed back the pooling venom. "I tried killing myself shortly before I turned. Its how Geoffrey noticed me immediately. I slit my wrists, sat in an alleyway, and waited to die. Someone found me, bandaged my wrists, and sent me back home to my father. He was livid, I ran, Geoffrey found me, changed me, and here we are today." She muttered tiredly.

He nodded, and she glanced at him. "Why were they calling you a witch?" She asked quietly and he scowled. "Because of how I was turned." He answered bitterly and she frowned before realising what he was hinting at. "Witch trials," she murmured and he nodded. "Yes." Came the short, clipped reply.

She nodded too, not wanting to press further, sensing it was a touchy subject. He was silent before he spoke. "We were gifted children," he began, and she closed her eyes, readjusting her head before listening as he spoke. "Master was informed of our existence while we were mere infants, and he travelled to see my sister and I for himself, deciding to take us when we were mature enough."

He spoke as though it was difficult, and she understood in an instant. "You were outcasts because of it, weren't you?" She murmured and he nodded. "We were. We were known as the devils children, the bastards of Satan himself, and while good fortune followed the few who were nice to us, that was far outweighed by the bad that followed those who were cruel to us, and they were many people in the village. Jane was nicer before we were condemned to burn at the stake; I was more so the one who caused trouble, and as such, I received more of the beatings than her from our father."

That made her scoff weakly under her breath. "Jane nice? That I would have to see for myself." She murmured and he gave a slight smirk, his hand coming to rest on her back. "The trial changed her. They tortured us both in order to get us to confess, then branded us, and then burned us. They tried to get me to confess by using my sister against me in ways that merely furthered her hatred of humans," he sneered the word and she listened, remaining silent as she listened to him. "Master Aro arrived just in time to save us, and he destroyed the entire village while we changed." He finished.

Olivia was quiet while she processed all the information. "None of it was your fault," she murmured and he nodded above her. "I know. We were put into brutal training to make us who we are now, and about a decade after our transformation, we were unveiled to the rest of the world during a battle with over a hundred Romanian recruits changed by them in order to oppose the Volturi. We annihilated them easily."

She opened her eyes at that and he looked down at her. "Do you want to talk about what happened upstairs?" He asked quietly and she shook her head, eyes squeezing shut once more. "No," she whispered in a clipped tone and he nodded. "Then I won't make you." He murmured back.


	13. Chapter 13

She didn't speak after that, not even when he tried to coax her into a conversation. She didn't speak, only stared straight ahead or had her eyes shut, as though trying to block out the horrific memories from her mind that she knew would stay with her for a long, long time, for forever.

On the thirtieth day, something changed. They could hear a commotion from upstairs, shouts and screams being heard. " _Witch!"_ Was what drew his attention in particular, more screams soon following. He nudged Olivia, but she didn't respond, her eyes shut as they had been for two days prior. Lifting her up with him, he wrapped the cloak tighter around her almost non-existent uniform, something that would almost certainly need to be replaced when they returned to Volterra. He cradled her to his chest, her head lolling against his shoulder as he supported them both against the wall, giving a quick glance down at her to find her eyes swill shut, his own waning strength making it difficult to keep himself up, let alone someone else.

More screams sounded from upstairs above, this time even louder, along with yelling. Footsteps hurried down the stairs, and he reacted to the sight of the familiar vampire with a snarl -the one who'd made the comment about Olivia in the alleyway back in Volterra. The man smirked, holding the keys out in front of him. "Now, you're going to make sure I don't die, or I'll do it again to her, understand?" He mocked in a slow voice.

Alec went to retort back but the man gave a sudden scream, collapsing onto the ground as he writhed. Soft footsteps echoed down the stairs, followed by two much larger sounding ones. It was a sight for sore eyes. Alec gave a smirk, pushing himself up off the wall and walking to the cage door. "Sister," he breathed, adjusting his hold on the blonde girl that still laid immobile in his arms.

Jane gave a smirk of her own, her eyes falling to the blonde that was nestled in his arms. They moved back to her brother as one of the larger, buffer vampires retrieved the keys that'd fallen on the floor, the other vampire swiftly detaching the head of the Russian vampire from his body. It burst into flames. Jane glanced at them briefly before back to her brother as the cage door opened and he stepped out. "You two seem to have grown closer." She commented coolly.

He glanced down at Olivia before humming, adjusting his hold on her as he felt his strength wane. "Because they did unspeakable acts, sister." He commented quietly and the other blonde nodded with a blank expression, beginning to walk back up the medieval winding stone staircase, Alec following her with Olivia, the two lower guard members following behind them in turn.

Smoke was everywhere as they went outside, the first daylight he'd seen in a month, and he could see everyone else waiting for them, Aro walking forward as soon as he saw them both. He gave a wide, giddy smile. "My dear boy, how glad we are to see you again, and Olivia," he trailed off, grasping the hand that his prized guard extended towards him, his smile falling from his face as his eyes fell towards the immobile vampire in his arms, her eyes till closed, her blonde haired head nestled on his shoulder. He dropped his hand. "I see. Has she not spoken since then?"

Alec shook his head. "No Master." He answered and Aro nodded, his facial expression grim. "Perhaps you should let someone else carry her, my boy. You need to conserve your own strength until we return home." He ordered, but Alec shook his head. "I'd much rather do it, Master." He answered quietly, holding his hand out once more, and Aro grazed it, briefly reading his latest thoughts, and he nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Soft covers against her back made her open her eyes, pulling her from her dazed state. Her eyes met equally black ones, and she swallowed, the burn in her throat unbearable. "We're home." He informed her and she swallowed again. He was quiet before he sighed. "Master Aro has ordered we be brought blood as soon as possible, so the burn should be gone soon." He added.

Olivia remained silent and he sighed. "Will you talk?" He all but demanded and she swallowed. "Talking hurts." She said in a monotone and he shook his head. "Well Master said he's come see you once you'd fed, and you cannot just mentally converse with him. He will want you to speak."

She was silent again before speaking. "Does he know what they did?" She whispered and he nodded after a moment. "He read my thoughts when we were found. He knows." He replied.

She swallowed again before sitting up, that mere action taking considerable concentration. He helped her up but she shook his hands off, her eyes blank of all emotion as she did so. He frowned. "Olivia," he began but she shook her head. "Jane must need to see you after you've been gone for so long without seeing each other. Go to her." She stated, her voice void of anything, and he shook his head. "No-" she cut him off. "I don't need any help, I'm fine, and I'll continue to be fine. I'm used to it by now anyways." She shrugged, grimacing as fresh pain spiked through her limbs. "I've been experiencing this since I was ten, Alec. So it happened again, so what? I brought it on myself by not telling them what my gift was."

Anger marred his features in an instant. "Don't say that," he spat, furious once more. Her coal black eyes flashed to his, they too angry. "Well I did, and its true, so leave me alone. We can just go back to hating each other. You can go back to tormenting me in training, and I'll go back to failing in it. Remember, I don't know how to reach my full potential because I'm afraid to turn out like my father, so go, and tell everyone about what happened if they don't already know, because I'm sick of people getting one over on me, so go, tell everyone about what happened." He clenched his jaw and stood, but hesitated, and then her eyes shone with fury. "GO!"

* * *

Sure enough, Aro came to see her as soon as she'd fed, the two human bodies being disposed of as soon as he came. She hadn't changed her clothing, not having had the opportunity to do so, so she wrapped her spare cloak around her shoulders, Alec's placed over a chair in the far corner of her room. He saw her uniform, at least what remained of it, and he sighed, pressing his fingertips to his mouth in a prayer stance. "I will arrange for a new uniform, Miss Felton, amongst other things." Was what he'd told her before patting her hand, releasing it and leaving her alone to her destructive thoughts.

She walked into the adjoining bathroom, peeling her dirty, battered body out of the remnants of what used to be her uniform, the tatters of almost black fabric floating down into a jumbled pile on the white tile floor. There was a floor length mirror, and after peeling herself out of the rest of her ruined undergarments, she stepped in front of it, withholding her horrified inhale as she saw the dozens upon dozens of scarred bite marks that marred her once flawless skin. They were everywhere -from her inner thighs to her stomach to her chest to her arms, and her lower neck. She swallowed, knowing that tears would be trickling down her cheeks were she still human.

She felt disgusting as she sat in the bathtub, the water long gone cold as she sat there, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself as though to shield herself from the horrific experience she'd just had. She closed her eyes briefly, opening them, ruby red irises going down to look at the scars that would now be with her for eternity, the mental scars that were now with her for forever, a constant reminder of the horror she'd faced in the past month, and the horror that she'd face every single day for the rest of her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Clouds of dust was thrown up into the air as she impacted the already dented marble walls, not even falling down to the ground before she was back up on her feet, withholding her painful grimace as she felt the cracks that had already appeared on her back healing once more -the thirteenth time since this training session began, only five hours ago.

She deflected the blow that was sent towards her by the leaner male, ducking down and swiping her foot under him, almost knocking his feet out from underneath him had it not been that he just managed to dodge such a thing. A hand grabbed her throat, trapping her arms by her side as the other arm trapped them by her side by pressing against her abdomen, tightly.

Felix came into view as she was spun around, and the giant vampire gave a shake of his head. "Throwing yourself into training won't help, kid." He admonished and she dug her fingernails into Demetri's arm, the one that was wrapped around her neck, scowling as she did so. "I don't care." She glanced at the tracker. "Get off me," she hissed venomously, and he released her. She ran a hand through her tousled dirty blonde hair, wrapping her arms around herself as she toed the ground with her boot.

The somewhat ever so slightly smaller tracker sighed. "Focussing on training instead of talking it out won't help, Olivia. You need to talk about it." He said and her ruby red eyes snapped to his, burning with rage. "I don't have to talk about a thing," she seethed, rage rolling off of her in waves. "It happened, so what? I just want to be able to defend myself, is that too much to ask? I lacked before in training, I'm not now, and still someone finds time to poke at my effort of lack thereof. You were happy to keep beating me up in sessions before, so just go back to that and there won't be any problems," she snapped.

Both men exchanged looks and she scowled. "I'm fine," she gritted out through clenched teeth. The giant of a vampire exchanged a look with his companion before nodding. "Fine, but you talk to Master about it, or we will." He warned and she scowled, but gave a sharp nod at them.

* * *

Walking back from an eighteen hour training session was painful, but it soon faded into irritation as she saw a few looks from other guards as she passed them in the corridor, their lingering glances on her moving form doing nothing but annoying her.

That increased tenfold as she saw the very someone she'd been hoping to avoid in the corridor.

Both he and Jane were walking towards her, well, in her general direction, and his eyes focussed on her immediately. Her crimson eyes remained straight ahead, not even giving him a glance, while his eyes remained on her, his twin glancing between them with a downturned mouth before she refocused her eyes straight ahead also.

Olivia swallowed back venom as she passed him, and he turned, Jane stopping also as he did. "Olivia," he murmured, but she kept walking, her own eyes downcast as she hastily retreated back to her room, her arms coming up to wrap around herself as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

The twins returned to their patrol afterwards, Alec being quiet, something that wasn't unusual for him, but something that his sister knew was a cover for a sulk. She rounded on him as they stealthily crept along the Volterra city walls. "Brother," she began, and Alec paused beside her, his dark red eyes refocussing on her. She gave him a level stare, her eyes then narrowing. "You care for her," she accused angrily.

His red eyes widened and he scowled. "I do not!" He retorted and she scoffed. "You do, and you're being defensive!" She retorted back and he wiped a hand down his face. "I care for her as a friend, sister. You weren't there. She was dragged away from her cage each time, tortured, had unspeakable things done to her, and then she was tossed into the cage with me. I thought they'd killed her. She hadn't spoken for days when everyone came to get us, and when you have someone, broken beyond belief, a former shell of themselves, laid in your arms, yes, you do feel a little sorry for them." He muttered the last part.

Jane narrowed her eyes even more before walking on ahead, her dark robes billowing out behind her. He appeared in front of her, shaking his head. "Nothing more, sister," he promised and she scowled. "I don't like her," she spat and he nodded. "I know, and right not, I don't think she likes anyone either anymore, but you have an insight into what she must be feeling." He added gently and the blonde brushed his hands off roughly. "Such things are better left in the past, Alec. I do know how she feels, yes, but that is not the point. If she wants to forget things, she'll found a way. I don't think about it anymore, and soon, neither will she. You remained untouched while she was tortured endlessly from what you told me. She was used to make sure you didn't attempt anything, all awhile you remained untouched but for a lack of blood."

He clenched his jaw. "I yelled my protests." He snapped and she hummed. "Yelling does little towards such experiences as those." She reminded him and he was silent for a moment before nodding. "I know," he answered quietly.

* * *

The room was dark, but she could see perfectly, and hear perfectly, as he passed outside her door, pausing for a moment and she heard him turn to face her door in silent contemplation, but as he walked away, she squeezed her eyes shut, knowing tears would not appear in her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Her pale hand slipped from his, and Olivia watched as he thought through her request -a request to extend her training hours from eighteen to twenty-one, a move that she knew her usual training companions wouldn't have backed her up on, but right now, she didn't care, and she knew he'd saw that.

Aro pressed his finger tips to his mouth, hand pressed together as he thought it through. He sighed, as though he was upset. "My dear," he said after a moment, and she remained expressionless, her bright red eyes watching him closely for his reaction to what she'd asked. He took a step forward towards her, observing her closely. He shook his head. "I cannot allow your request, Olivia. What you are trying to do will not help erase what happened. You can forget it for a moment, during training, but not socialising but for your patrol with the other guard members gives you all the time needed to still linger on what happened." He spoke calmly.

Olivia squared her jaw, willing herself to remain calm, somewhat. "All I ever do is think about it," she answered. "All I ever do is think about how I couldn't even stop them from doing that to me, and I just want to forget, is that too much to ask?" She pressed softly and he shook his head, milky red eyes watching her closely. "No, Miss Felton, it isn't, but I cannot allow your request." He replied calmly, and she nodded, swallowing as she did so.

* * *

The room was deathly silent as she laid there, her covers pulled up to her chin as she laid there, eyes squeezed shut as she trembled, much unneeded breaths coming in short bursts from her parted lips. It was horrific, each time they did it to her playing through her mind over and over again like a broken record stuck on repeat.

A short knock came at the door, her almost charcoal black eyes flashing open as she rushed out of the bed in an instant, appearing at the door within a few seconds, tugging her thick black cardigan on over her shirt, wrapping her arms around herself as she pulled the door open, her dark eyes rolling as she saw the person on the other side. "What?" She clipped, staring at the male twin uncomfortably as she remained inside her room.

He gave her a look. "Training? Your gift? You said to go back to nor-" she cut him off, gesturing for him to come into her room. He stepped inside, and she nudged the door shut, the soft click replacing the heavy silence that'd fallen over the room. She wrapped her arms around herself, watching as his eyes drifted over the unusual mess of her room, the bookcase still toppled over onto the floor, something she'd done in an emotional rage, amongst other things, or the untidy countertop of the adjoining bathroom that was usually pristine and perfect.

Olivia quirked a brow up. "What, something different that what you're used to?" She asked coolly and he looked at her, his crimson red eyes falling onto her much more darker, almost black ones. He sighed. "You can't train like this." He stated and she shrugged, walking over to her bed, sitting down cross-legged on the soft covers that were all askew atop the wooden frame. She shrugged. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. If you're here to help me train with my gift, then help, but don't bring up other things instead of that." She warned dully.

He searched her face for a moment before he nodded slowly, taking a seat beside her. The smoke flowed from his pale fingers and she reached out, her own pale fingers wafting through it, her eyes showing hesitation that quickly vanished as it disappeared into her palm.


	16. Chapter 16

Days slipped into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. The human war ended, and yet the vampire one with the Romanian force waged on. She lost count of the battles that ensued over the next two dozen years, how many times she had to smell the smell of burning vampire corpses as the smoke from their burning bodies wafted in front of her face, her cloak hood pulled up tight around her face.

Her more calmer self disappeared too. She remained set in her ways -training, patrol, and then she'd seal herself into her room, the dust that was gathering on the rarely used furniture gathering all the time. It was how it had always been since that day, and that was how it was going to remain, that was, at least, until she didn't need to be trained anymore, and then it was guard duty, patrol, and room retreating.

Her small heels clicked quietly as she walked the corridor the main hall to feed, her dirty blonde waves pulled into a tight bun atop her head, her dark dress suit being something that Corin got her, the platinum blonde haired vampire having become a close friend over the past years, the cheeky vampire always attempting to make her smile, although she rarely succeeded anymore.

She walked into the large marble decorated room, taking her place beside Corin, the vampire giving a mischievous grin in response to her arrival. Olivia remained silent, her hands clasped over her stomach neatly, eyes focussed on her fingers. She could hear the chattering of the approaching tourists, the laughing amongst some of them, a sound that would soon be extinguished.

And extinguished it was.

The burn that had been there was now a dull throb, and she watched as the bodies were thrown into the bottomless pit beneath the hall, the putrid smell of the strong acid hitting the bodies making her nose turn up, the blonde beside her mirroring her own expression. She went to leave, but a voice stopped her. "Olivia, a word, if I may," Aro called, and she paused, turning around while everyone else filed out behind her, walking forward to stand in front of the Master, her eyes fixed on him.

He gave her a smile. "My dear, you've excelled these few years, more so than I anticipated you would do so, I must confess. Your progress, and existence, is spreading to the others in our world."

She gave a slight incline of her mouth. "Is that good, or _bad_?" She inquired and he chuckled, hands clasped together in a prayer stance. "It can be both, but I don't think I'm quite ready to share you with the world just yet, although there have been many whispers, wondering who you are." He informed her and she hummed. "They should keep whispers to themselves," she stated and he gave a rolling titter. "Quite right, Olivia, but rumours do fly fast in our world, and after over two decades within our ranks, although I'm not comfortable about it, perhaps showing who you are but not disclosing your gift is a way to go about such a problem."

Her head bowed as she nodded. "Of course Master. When will this _gathering_ happen?" She inquired and he gave titter. "In one week. Prepare yourself, my dear, for as I'm sure you're well aware, not all of our kind are as civilised as we are."

* * *

Walking back from the main hall was daunting, and even after three decades, she hated being out in the corridors with the lower guard, not oblivious to the hungry eyes that followed her as she walked to and from places within the castle. It was a little more than daunting sometimes.

Her heels clicked as she walked, her head held high, red eyes blank, void of all emotion. It was a mask she wore well, even after three decades. It made sure she wasn't vulnerable to anything, or _anyone_ for that matter.

A certain someone didn't make it easier than it should've been, that was for sure. She knew he followed her with his eyes, and while she wished she wouldn't, she did too, occasionally, nowhere near as often as he did. And he seemed to be wherever she was too, that irritating her beyond belief.

And speak of the devil.

Rose petal coloured eyes locked on the figure waiting beside her door, those pretty coloured irises narrowing as she picked up the pace to her bedroom door. She raised a brow as he looked at her. "What do you want?" She asked and he sighed. "Can we talk, in private?" He hinted and she remained straight faced, not showing an ounce of emotion, but inclined her head, opened the bedroom door and gestured for him to go first. He did so, and she followed, irritation slowly filling her newly red eyes.

The door shut behind them and she clasped her hands over her incredibly flat stomach, arching a brow as he remained silent. "You want to talk? Lets talk. I don't have anything to say unless it involves official Volturi business, and if its about what happened three decades ago, you can leave." She stated firmly and he nodded. "Understood. I was just wondering if you wished to train for a while." He stated, and she gave him a blank look before she stepped aside, allowing him entry into her room.

She closed the door softly behind him, taking a seat on the small seat that would house three by the lit fireplace. She motioned for him to sit opposite her. The thick black smoke coiled out of his hands, and rushed straight over to her. She didn't flinch as it seeped into her body through her creamy white skin, only closing her eyes briefly as the thick black coiling smoke coursed throughout her lithe body. It hurt immensely, as it always did, but she pushed the pain away, focussing on the simmering rage that was always brewing just beneath the surface. It coiled around it, attacking it like a foreign entity would be inside a bloodstream, and she exhaled softly, reopening her eyes, the once ruby red orbs now covered with a thick sheen of black.

Alec watched quietly; her hands clenched, the black smoke coiling around her fists in almost a loving caress. It was strange, to know that despite their revulsion to one another, she needed his gift to be able to power her own, a dependency that she neither liked nor appreciated. If he were to somehow fall, she would be all but useless to the masters, something that left an extremely bitter taste, besides the venom, in her mouth.

Olivia exhaled softly, her eyes finding his as rose coloured irises watched her closely. She quirked a brow upwards, unimpressed somewhat at his persisting, _unwavering_ stare. "Is something bothering you?" She clipped and he hummed. "Just thinking."

Both brows were raised this time. "Thinking is a dangerous thing."

A smirk flashed across his face as he leant backwards, eyes still firmly on her as she turned to face him, the darkness having left her body and now coiling around her hands loosely, It wafted in and out of her fingers, like a mother caressing a child -a gentle caressing touch.

He eyed her hands before looking straight at her again. "Are you going to the gathering Master is planning?" He asked and she hummed, closing her hand into a fist, the smoky black vapour vanishing. Her eyes returned to their normal red colour. "Of course," she replied simply, and he raised a brow. "And here I thought large gatherings weren't your forte." He commented casually.

Scarlett eyes flashed to his. "They aren't, but it is Master's gathering. It would be disrespectful and rude not to attend." She stated coolly and he nodded firmly. "It would indeed. Are you going with anyone? I know some of the lower guard have set their sights on asking you." He mocked.

A scoff ripped from her pale lips. "Absolutely not. And those in the lower guard are only trying to make themselves known to everyone else here. Trying to woo an elite guard member would do that, so how unfortunate for them that I'm most certainly not interested in looking at someone of their stature, whatsoever." She snorted.

Alec smirked, the open-mouthed, smug smile making her a little uncomfortable. "So what if someone from the elite guard were to ask you?" He asked and she frowned before her eyes widened and in a flash, she was standing. "You have got to be joking," she snapped, fury alight in her crimson red orbs, eyes that were growing darker by the minute with anger. "You use training as a way to worm yourself into my bedroom to catch me off guard?"

He stood too in a blur. "I didn't mean myself, but if that is how you feel, suit yourself. Just know other members of the elite, say Lawrence for example, was planning to ask you himself, but if you'd rather deal with his constant advances, suit yourself, Olivia," he stated with a smirk and her eyes narrowed. "You're lying." She accused slowly.

HIs smirk widened a little. "Am I? I wouldn't demand your attention all night, unlike him, and I certainly wouldn't try any unwanted advances. One dance, and then you'd be free to yourself for the rest of the evening. I spend such gatherings with Jane regardless." He stated smoothly.

Her almost wine red eyes looked at him suspiciously before she hummed, giving a slow nod. "Fine." She stated coolly, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders. "I'll go with you, if only to stave off others advances. One dance, and then you leave me alone for the rest of the evening, agreed?"

Alec flashed her a pearly white razor sharp toothed grin, backtracking towards the door as he did so, not about to let her back out of the agreement. "Agreed," he answered, whirling around sharply yet gracefully at the same time before he pulled the door open and strode out of her room, a smirk plastered firmly on his face.

* * *

As he rounded the corner towards his own quarters, his eyes met the disapproving red ones of Jane, the same, silent blonde merely narrowing her eyes to her scheming brother. "Lawrence wasn't ever going to ask her. He found his mate in another coven a month ago," she stated accusingly and Alec gave a nonchalant raise of his shoulders as he eyed his sister slyly. "Did he? That news eluded me."


	17. Chapter 17

Another dress was tossed down onto her bed as the German vampire flung her red nailed hands up in the air. "Nothing!" She exclaimed while Olivia sat, most unimpressed, on the loveseat beside her fireplace, the flames crackling and spitting at a safe distance behind her. Olivia scowled. "I had a dress picked out, Heidi," she countered, the red eyed enchantress across from her giving her a venomous glare, literally. "It was white, Olivia!" She countered back as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, eyeing the smaller, blonde vampire with barely concealed irritation. "Everyone is wearing proper evening attire, according to their ranking. It is a formal ball, unlike some others, so for you, we need a black dress, or at least something with some black in it."

Olivia scowled darker. Her hair was all washed and combed and ready to be twisted upright into a surely magnificent hairdo, but it would never happen at the rate they were going. The auburn haired vampire across the room gave a sudden exclamation. "Aha! I knew this was somewhere."

Red eyes framed by thick lashes looked across to the other woman, and she raised a brow. "That? Won't that draw attention to me?" She asked with a slight speck of worry and the German vampire flashed her a wide, victorious smile, one that was cunning of all sorts. "Absolutely, and the best kind."

* * *

Four hours and fifty one minutes later, and twenty two seconds, red eyed gazed at the vision that reflected into them from the elegant floor length mirror that was in the corner of the room. A porcelain white hand touched the equally cream coloured skin of her face, trying to see if they were one and the same.

They were indeed.

Her dress was beautiful, if not a little too attention grabbing for her taste. The bodice was all gold, sequins expertly sown on to make it look like a sheen of gold covered her chest, back, shoulders and all of her arms, concealing the horrific scarring bite marks from view, something she wholly appreciated. It was a high necked dress too, gold covered all of her throat, concealing the scars there too. It was beautiful, the skirt a dark colour, almost black, the hem the same gold as her upper body. Her hair was twisted beautifully too. Swirls of her dirty blonde adorned her head, held into place with hairspray and bobby pins. It looked amazing.

Olivia chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Her father would have called her a whore for looking like she did, for looking so openly beautiful. It was troubling. She didn't look like a whore, but there was that niggling voice in the back of her head that maybe wearing black like this with another bold colour was too much of a statement.

A thudding knock came to the door, pulling her from her troublesome thoughts. Heels clicking softly against her wooden floorboards, she strode over, her normally four foot and nine inches frame coming just short of five foot as she opened the door, coming face to face with Alec, his dark grey, almost black one she'd seen him wear in battle.

His eyes travelled down her dress before back to her face. "You clean up nice," he mused with a smirk and she scowled, her face twisting. "I clean up nice all the time, thank you very much," she snapped, taking the arm he offered, albeit reluctantly, before closing the door behind her, allowing him to lead her down the hallways towards the endless classical music that was playing amidst chattering vampires from all the different invited covens.

Olivia grimaced as they drew nearer. Alec noticed, his red eyes drifting to her worried ones. He slowed the speed of their walking. "No one knows what you've been through," he murmured, her ruby red eyes softening from their harshness a little. "No one but the masters and those who came to rescue us in the dungeons know. Your secret is safe until you feel safe to reveal it yourself," he added.

Her ruby red eyes were vulnerable as she looked at him, the first time in almost four decades he'd seen them as such. A twitch of her mouth was probably the closest she'd came to a smile in a long time. "Thank you," she murmured back quietly just as they came to the double golden doors, two of the lower guard pushing them open for them -they both ignored them, walking in with their heads held high as numerous red eyes swivelled to look at them as they entered.

* * *

Two hours later, the skies around Volterra were significantly darkened, but the golden lights of the ballroom shone clear, reflecting off the wine glasses of blood that almost everyone clutched in their pale white hands. Orchestral, classical music sounded throughout the room, and it was beginning to hurt her ears, despite how ridiculous that sounded.

She was on her second glass of blood, sipping it silently as she listened to the French Coven, Henri and his mate, Yvette, talk to Corin, the woman with the platinum blonde hair being given a rare night off considering the wives were in attendance also here, having been allowed a rare night out from the tower where they were confined for their own protection. She could see the Lady Ceres dancing with her husband as the Lady Lysandra danced with her own, something akin to as close to a smile as you could get on Caius's face as he danced with his wife of over three thousand years, Aro not far away with Ceres, the woman whom she'd only ever seen once with the ringlets of dark brown hair looking cheery and content as she too danced with her own husband, her golden gown with embraided golden thread floating around her ankles as they spun around smoothly.

Yvette sent a cheery smile towards her, the cascade of chocolate coloured ringlets partially obscuring her face. "So, Olivia, what is your gift? You must be a high ranking guard to be wearing black this evening." She commented breezily, her accent thick, and the blonde sent a dazzling, false smile back. "Oh I couldn't possibly tell you without permission, and permission hasn't been granted for anyone outside of the elite guard to know what my particular gift is," she replied, her voice sickly sweet as she did so. The platinum blonde beside her hid her smirk behind her own wine glass effortlessly.

Henri raised a dark brow before humming under his breath. "I wonder if newest secret weapon of the Volturi is in attendance tonight," he mused and Corin shook her head with a pleasant smile. "I'm afraid not. Master didn't think it was time yet for her to be introduced, without her obscurity, to the rest of our kind not yet. He does like a good surprise." She tittered, her red eyes shining mirthfully.

He hummed once more but didn't press the issue, much to her relief.

That relief didn't last long. A certain tracker appeared beside them, a smirk on his face. Corin snorted. "No chance," she stated firmly, taking a drink of the blood in her wine glass. She moved her eyes down to Olivia. "Perhaps take Olivia out for a dance. I know she's getting rather bored by our small conversation. Perhaps some dancing would do her good." She suggested, taking the wine glass from the teenager with a pointed look, knowing that the prying about who the mysterious new weapon was would start up again soon if Henri had his own way once more.

A hand took her own before she could protest, and in a blur that went just under fast enough for her not to see, she found herself on the dancefloor, the tracker in front of her. He twirled her around effortlessly. "A fruitful ally, he is, but a nosy one," he mused quietly just enough for her to hear as he pulled her back again.

She sighed. "I don't know, I had a feeling he knew by the shade of my gown. How many high, _high_ ranking member have been added in the last few decades?" She asked and he hummed. "Not many, I see your point. Just be careful. Master was most displeased when he heard the route the conversation was taking. Sent me over to whisk you off before something could be said."

Her ruby red eyes found the said Master in question, finding he was watching them closely. She quickly averted her eyes and hummed. "Yes, he doesn't like most pleased." She mused and the tracker nodded before an amused grin crossed his face. "I believe someone is requesting that one dance you promised him." He tittered, as if he knew a joke she didn't, and then spun her around quickly before she would've been able to blink had she still been human.

She spun, and then landed roughly against someone, and she swallowed back the pooling venom, preparing herself to apologise when she realised who it was. Her ruby red eyes narrowed a little as a perfectly manicured brow arched. "Now, you wouldn't be planning something and have included Demetri in it, would you? Or Felix for that matter? I can see them whispering to each other like little girls in the corner over there." She pointed out, the said giant of a vampire breaking out a booming laugh when he heard that, his ruby red eyes on both her and Alec as the latter spun them around expertly.

Alec flashed her an easy grin. "What would make you assume that? I'm collecting that dance you owe me, remember?" He answered smoothly and she hummed. "And you lie worse than the devil does. What was the whole point of this? If you wanted to dance, I would have danced with you! You didn't need to go through this whole elaborate affair of asking me to accompany you and then enlisting those two troublemakers in acquiring a dance. I would have done so without a fuss you know." She demanded.

He was silent for a moment before he hummed quietly. "Can we talk, in private, elsewhere?" He asked and after a moment, she nodded. He pulled back from her, gently taking her wrist before leading her through the crowd of mingling immortals, back out of the double golden doors, and towards another set of double doors at the end of the extremely long hallway, this one the longest she'd ever seen. She hadn't been in this part of the castle more than twice before, and although she knew it like the back of her hand due to her vampire memory, she hadn't been through those particular doors.

The doors were pushed open, and the overpowering, sickly sweet stench of roses flooded her senses. She grimaced a little but continued to allow him to pull her into the never-ending hedge maze up ahead, no doubt used to trap unsuspecting humans if they ventured too far to the castle or if they somehow, although impossible, managed to escape it.

The middle of the maze was beautiful. A polished stone fountain made of marble sat in the middle, a raised edge keeping the water in from the fountain and giving them somewhere to sit. He pulled her to the edge and motioned for her to sit down, something she did slowly, almost unsurely, but she did so anyways, tucking her long black skirts behind her legs.

Alec took a seat beside her, and she furrowed her brows as she looked at him. "What is this about?" She asked quietly, folding her hands loosely on her lap.

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "I asked you here tonight not because someone else was going to ask you," he began, and rose petal coloured eyes flashed to his, full of accusations, but as she went to speak, he shook his head. "I wanted to ask you, me, not because Lawrence, for example was going to ask you. He wasn't even going to ask you. I wanted to ask you, because I wanted you to go with me, and only me." He continued.

Olivia frowned. "But why would you want to go with me..." She trailed off, realisation flashing in her eyes before she shot to her feet. "Are you serious? Please tell me you don't! Please tell me you don't hold affections for me!" She pleaded, demanded. It couldn't be true. They hated each other. They'd always hated each other, so when had that changed?

He stood, but remained silent, confirming her worst fears. Her eyes grew wide and became glassy with unshed tears. "How on earth could you hold affections for me? You hate me! You and your sister! We both made each other lives a living hell when I first joined the Volturi!" She cried out, her chest tightening with ghost painlike symptoms and he shook his head. "I don't know, I really don't, but I don't know how to explain them. I've never had feelings like these before, never. I don't know how to explain them."

Her head shook wildly, hair falling from its hairstyle around her face, a few loose ringlets dropping down the side of her face. Her fingers pushed through it, clenching it enough to hurt. "No," she cried, desperation overtaking her voice. "No, no, no, no," she wept. Her head shook ferociously. "You can't feel like that for me! I'm damaged goods, I'm disgusting! Look at me! I can't even wear short sleeves because my arms are scarred so badly from being bitten so many times! I'll never be able to the normal things other mated couples do because I can't get what they did to me out of my head!" She cried desperately.

Alec shook his head, eyes full of hot anger. "You are not damaged goods!" He hissed angrily before his eyes softened. "You aren't disgusting, Olivia. If you were disgusting, I wouldn't want you. If I thought you were damaged goods, I wouldn't want you. You aren't either of those things, and by saying you are, you let them win. So what if you can't do the normal things other mated couples do? Things take time, and I'm willing to wait until you're ready."

Olivia shook her head ferociously and picked up a handful of her skirts, preparing to flee, but before she could, he rushed forward. His stone white hand closed around hers and gently pulled her to him, his other hand cupping her face before he pushed his lips up against her lips.

* * *

 **Authors note: I recently published the Caius pairing that intertwines with this fiction universe, both on Quotev and Fanfiction. That particular pairing was mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Caius x OC -** Red and Black ||Caius Volturi||

Blurb: **Wolves ravaged her home, her parents, her life, and it didn't stop her from wanting to help others -if anything, it made her want to even more. When Lysandra finds a man, more handsome than she had ever laid eyes on, with pale blonde hair and devilish red eyes, ravaged by those same wolves, little does she know that a mere act of kindness will change her future forever.**

As always, drop a comment, like and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Her hand shook as she placed it on the wrist of the hand that cupped her cheek, closing gently around it as his mouth moved slowly against hers, giving her an opportunity to pull back if she wished to do so. Her eyes shook as they closed, her mouth gently, unsurely, starting to move back against his. Slowly, he released her wrist, her fingers lacing through his, gripping tight enough to break bones had they both been human.

Olivia could feel the knot in her chest growing, knowing that had she of been human, tears would be trickling down her cheeks thick and fast. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the lump in her throat to disappear as she moved her lips slowly against the ones pressed against them. It was a strange sensation, to say the least. Their skin pressed against each other felt like silk, and she knew that while to humans they were freezing, like a statue made of ice, but his mouth pressed against her own felt like larva was scalding her skin.

He was the first to pull back; her lashes brushed his cheekbones as she blinked, ruby red irises flickering upwards to look at him as he watched her too. She exhaled softly, closing her eyes once more before reopening them, looking at him through vulnerable eyes. "How long?" She whispered, and he was silent for a moment before he answered. "A while," he murmured.

She exhaled again quietly, blinking as though tears were gathering behind her eyes. The lump was growing in her throat. "These feelings aren't out of pity from what happened, are they?" She asked quietly and he pulled back a little, shaking his head. "No, they aren't. What happened has nothing to do with how I feel about you." He answered smoothly, staring at her, his eyes unwavering in their sincerity.

Her bottom lip was sucked into her mouth as she chewed on it anxiously. "And what happened to me, to how they defaced and destroyed my body in the worst way possible, doesn't give you second thoughts? I also highly doubt your sister is appreciative of these affections of yours." She pressed.

Alec shook his head. "No. I don't care about scars, Olivia. I have numerous ones myself from training newborns and I've seen them before, remember, some of them. They bother me in the fact they occur at all, but not to the point where I find you repulsive. I haven't had second thoughts for years since I've been trying to figure out how to tell you."

A smirk suddenly spread across his face. "Jane has known for a while too, _a long while_. While she isn't the most avid supporter of this, if it makes me happy, then she accepts it, to an extent, although her feelings towards you won't change."

Olivia gave a small, wry smile that just gently tugged at the corners of her mouth. "I didn't expect them too. We aren't exactly best friends of the century, now are we?" She asked back and he chuckled. "No, you aren't." He agreed.

She then chewed on her bottom lip again, closing her eyes and exhaling softly before she spoke. "But I don't understand. How _can_ you want me? I saw them all in the ballroom, all of those female vampires who want you, and some of them are much, much more appealing to the eye than I am, so I truly, honestly, don't understand how you can just want me. Eternity is a long time, you know. You sure you want to just stay with me? What if someone else comes along that appeals more to you than I do? Then I'm devastated."

He shook his head. "Not going to happen." He moved his hand to her face, his other hand coming up to trace the outline of one of the scars that could be seen just above her high collar, eyes focussed on it for a moment before they moved up to her eyes. "I'll wait until you're ready for such things, Olivia. I'm not like those who did this to you. I won't force you, I would never do that. We can keep it between ourselves until we're ready to let everyone else know. Those two, sister and Master Aro know, but outside them, you don't have to let anyone else know if you don't want to."

Olivia was silent for a moment before she shook her head, placing her own hand over the one that cupped her cheek. "No," she whispered, a part of him wondering if this was how she would've been had what happened not occurred. He watched as she shook her head again. "No more secrets. Everyone could know and it wouldn't change a thing." She breathed.

A wide grin crossed his face -a rarity- and she gave a small smile as his mouth descended down upon her own once more, her eyes falling shut, unaware of the trio watching from the castle behind them, their milky red eyes watching the duo closely as they thought the latest revelation over.


End file.
